Misteri hantu di Gym
by Hotaru Materasu
Summary: Aku terperangkap!, Dan... kemana yang lain?. Semuanya kacau Aku tidak tahu harus kemana di ruangan yang entah namanya ini, semua pintu terkunci,SRENG!.. suara apa itu?. Ikuma-san dan Akemi-san bisakah kalian membantu aku keluar dari sini? Tapi tidak ada siapa pun disini.
1. 1 Kejutan hari pertama Akashi

**Chapter 1: Kejutan hari pertama Akashi.**

 **Tittle: Misteri hantu di Gym**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,Abal,OOC (kemungkinan over dosis),Absurd,OC,typo,Crack dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** Hari ini tahun ajaran baru di SMP N Teiko. Tapi Entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan di hari pertamaku masuk SMP ini, Ku mainkan gunting sakti yang baru ku asah tadi pagi (!?) agar tidak cemas Dan saat ku buka pintu… BUUK! Ternyata firasatku benar.

 **Genre: Horror, Friendship & Humor(Insya Allah)**

 **Rated: T (biar aman)**

 **Author's Note:** Halo minna-san, salam kenal ^^. Saya ini anak baru dan ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadi tolong dikmaklumi kalau ceritanya masih berantakan dan susah dimengerti. Jadi untuk para Readers… Tolong bantuanya ya!? X ). Dan Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca atau cuma numpang lewat (?) pun tidak apa-apa. Saya tetap berterima kasih.^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gym indoor sekolah. Tempat murid atau klub sekolah berolahraga,berkumpul atau hanya mencari kesunyiaan tanpa harus kepanasan. Tapi apakah anda pernah melihat Gym di sekolah anda saat malam? Dan perlahan orang di sekitar anda meninggal satu persatu disana? Ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. Tapi apakah sebenarnya itu?

Di sebuah Gym Indoor sekolah elite, sedang diadakan pertemuan anggota klub basket baru. Dari yang rambutnya merah,kuning,hijau dan coklat hitam pun ada…

 **"** Hajimashite, Nama saya Akashi Seijuuro dari kelas 7-1" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan tatapan matanya yang sangat tegas bin tajam setajam silet (?) memperkenalkan diri. Tapi tetap membungkuk formal menjaga image (Jaim).

Para anggota klub Basket yang sedang berada di sana hanya mengangguk kecil. Tapi ada juga yang berbisik-bisik…

"Hey, orang itu yang tadi kan?"kata anggota lain berbisik pada temannya.

"Ehm, benar. Gue kasihan juga sama dia. Tapi tetap aja lucu…Hihihihi"kekeh temannya pelan.

Pemuda bernama Akashi itu hanya diam dan kembali ke kakak kelasnya sedang memanggil teman-temannya yang menjadi tim inti klub untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Ia sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi TAPI tetap dengan muka biasa-biasa saja… Kejadian yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya di hari pertama sekolah, yang membuat martabatnya turun 40% (sembako kali harganya turun) di sekolah.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

Krek! Akashi membuka pelan pintu kelas 7-1. Tapi saat ia akan mendongkak, Dengan tidak terduga ada tongkat pel yang terbang ke arahnya. Karna tidak sempat menghindar…

BUUK!. Tongkat pel itu pas mengenai kepala merahnya. Saking kencangnya Akashi sampai mundur beberapa langkah( maju jalan!) murid yang ada dikelas dan koridor memeperhatikan Akashi.

"Ittai~"ringisnya memegangi kepalanya, Lalu ia mencium bau yang sangat-sangat tidak enak bin bau bin asem."Ugh…Bau apa ini?"Tanya Akashi refleks menutupi hidungnya ."M-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja" gagap seorang perempuan yang menunduk."Bau apa ini?" gumam Akashi tak mengubris ucapan perempuan itu "Cih, tau rasa lo kalau kena lemparan gunting gue nanti…"Batin Akashi.

"S-sebenarnya saya baru saja m-membersihkan mu-muntahan teman saya dengan pel itu" gagapnya."WHAT!?" Akashi mulai OOC. Murid lain yang menahan tawa semenjak tadi akhirnya tertawa ngakak.

Akashi sadar seragamnya kotor oleh bekas muntahan. Setelahnya Akashi terbirit-birit (Bukan karna ketahuan nyopet pastinya) mencari toilet tapi sayang karna ia masih anak baru. Ia tidak tau Dimana toilet…

Dan menurut sumber yang tidak dapat dipercaya (?), Ia ditertawakan satu sekolah dan dibantu mencari toilet oleh wali kelasnya ( **P.S:** Ingat anak orang kaya, jadi sekolahnya gede banget dan elit bintang 200) .

 **END FLASHBACK:**

* * *

Akashi malu sendiri ( **P.S** : dalam hati tentunya) memikirkanya."Etto~ berikutnya, Aomine Daiki"kata kakak kelas yang tengah membaca kertas yang tertempel di papan triplek ( **Baca:** Clipbroad).

"OH,YES! Aku sudah menduganya!. SATSUKI KAU BERHUTANG MAJALAH MAI-CHAN PADAKU!" teriak pemuda berkulit hitam yang dengan percaya diri berteriak sesuatu yang (pasti tahulah?) memalukan. semua yang ada di Gym cuma terdiam dan bengong melihat tingkah pemuda berambut indigo itu. Akashi melipat tangan dan Cuma mengeleng pelan."Mesum…" batinnya.

"Yosh!, Aomine Daiki dari kelas 7-4" kata pemuda hitam bernama Aomine itu sambil bergaya sok keren. anggota lain menganga melihat tingkah Aomine."terlalu percaya diri…pasti namanya Ahomine bukan Aomine "batin Akashi mengelengkan kepala Aomine kembali ke barisanya."Err…Kise Ryouta"lanjut kakak kelas.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis serta berambut pirang di samping Akashi Berbinar senang( **P.S** : jangan lupakan blusing yang ada disekitarnya), Lalu langsung… Gerp! Memeluk sang kakak kelas yang notabenya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Arigatou~, Senpai-cchi telah memanggil namaku ssu~!"kata pemuda bernama Kise itu."Hey!, Apa-apaan ini?!. Aku masih normal tahu!" gerutu kakak kelas itu, Untuk ke tiga kalinya murid-murid menganga bahkan ada yang jungkir balik ( tapi enggak arkobat ya) mengira Kise adalah MAHO (manusia homo).Sementara "Suaranya dapat mengemparkan dunia…" batin Akashi OOC.

"Salam kenal! Ssu~, Namaku Kise Ryouta yang super duper ganteng Ssu~. Saya seorang model dari majalah Galau Ssu~. Oh ya saya dari kelas 7-2 ssu~"kata Kise ceria sembari sesekali bergaya layaknya model ( ya, iya dia kan model ). "Cerewet sudah dipastikan cengeng…"batin Akashi. Lalu pemuda itu kembali ke barisanya.

Sang kakak kelas yang sempat sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kise, akhirnya kembali ke alam sebenarnya (!?)."Eh, lalu…Midorima Shin-chan" bingung kakak kelas membaca tulisannya sendiri.

"Ppppff…HAHAHAHAH!" tertawa mereka membahana tapi tentu saja Akashi hanya diam."Eh, salah. Maksudnya…Midorima Shintaro"kata Kakak kelas itu sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hajimashite, Namaku Midorima Shintaro (udah tau!) dari kelas 7-3 nanodayo. Lucky item untuk zodiak ku cancer (gak nanya tuh) adalah dompet Hello kitty nanodayo"kata pemuda berambut hijau (ramah lingkungan) sambil mengakat dompet hello kitty berwarna pink sementara tangan lainya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"HAHAHAHAH!"tawa pun kembali membahana."Jangan tertawa atau kalian akan mendapatkan sial, tapi ini bukan memperingatkan nanodayo. J-jadi aku tidak peduli! nanodayo"katanya sembari kembali ke barisannya."Tsundere…"batin Akashi.

"Aduh, perutku sakit karna tertawa…Ano~ berikutnya Atshushi Murasakibara. Namanya panjang juga"kata kakak kelas + komen nama orang."Nyam, Giliran aku ya?~" ucap malas seorang titan ( **baca** :Raksasa) yang tinggi berambut unggu dan tetap setia dengan kekasihnya ( **baca** : makanannya) kebetulan berada di belakang Akashi maju ke depan.

"tinggi…"batin Akashi menganga"Nyam…Atshu-nyam-shi..Nyam..Mura-nyam-sakibara…nyam..7-5~"kata pemuda jangkung bernama Murasakibara itu sembari memakan snack lalu kembali ke barisannya."Sayang dia pemalas…"batin Akashi. "Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik…"lanjutnya.

"Nah, Murasakibara-kun yang terakhir jadi ini pelatih kita, Tanaka-san"kata kakak kelas kepada bapak-bapak yang rambutnya tinggal separuh karna di potong mesin rumput (?).

"Sumimasen, senpai~"tiba-tiba ada suara datar yang merusak keheningan malam (baca: sore)."Siapa?" bingung kakak kelas, Akashi pun bingung darimana suara halus nan serem itu berasal.

"Aku ada disini"lanjut suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari seorang pemuda berwajah datar dan berkulit pucat yang sedang berada di belakang pelatih."KYAAAA!, HANtuuuu~" lebay si pelatih lalu… BURK! Mati ditempat dengan tidak elit. Semuanya diam termasuk sang hantu(?) ikut diam.(Saking lamanyaaa…)

1 detik..."Pe-"

1 menit…"Pela-"

1 jam… "PELATIH!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0_0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akashi dan anggota klub basket lainnya terdiam menatap Ambulan yang membawa tubuh pelatih yang telah terbujur kaku ke Rumah sakit jiwa (?)."Mana Hantu yang tadi?"Tanya Aomine pada Akashi,"Sok kenal…"batin Akashi.

"Kata senpai, dia dibawa ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menjelaskan. Yang kudengar pelatih memiliki penyakit jantung yang cukup parah"tapi Akashi tetap menjawabnya."I-ini sebuah kesialan…"celetuk Midorima."Aku hiks...jadi i-ingin nangis…Huweee!"tangis Kise lebay,Murasakibara tetap memakan snacknya.

Semuanya pun pulang karna kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka itu, kecuali Akashi yang terdiam di ruang ganti.

Pada akhirnya hari pertama Akashi bergabung dengan klub basket itu menjadi hari duka baginya."Maaf pelatih saya tidak sengaja" Akashi terdiam mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa yang masih di Gym, jam 6?" pikir Akashi membawa tasnya. Sesampainya dilapangan basket di melihat sesosok mahluk pendek berambut biru langit yang dikira tuyul (Ralat) seorang pemuda memakai seragam sekolah dan berambut biru langit.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Akashi. Pemuda itu berbalik menatap Akashi."Tidak, aku hanya meminta maaf. Karna aku pelatih meninggal"katanya datar dengan muka yang sama datarnya."Oh, kau hantu yang tadi?"Tanya Akashi."Ano~…aku bukan hantu tapi Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 7-2"jawab hantu (?) bernama Kuroko itu.

"Berarti kau sekelas dengan Kise, ayo pulan-"BRAK! sebelum perkataan Akashi selesai dia mendengar sebuah suara."Akashi-kun kau mendengarnya?"Tanya Kuroko meski datar sedatar tembok."Berarti saat pengenalan anggota, Kuroko ada disini…"batin Akashi."Ehm, mungkin kucing ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah malam nanti penjaga sekolah yang mengunci Gym" kata Akashi mengajak Kuroko pulang."Ha'i.." jawab Kuroko.

Saat lampu Gym sudah dimatikan dan Akashi akan menutup pintu, sementara Kuroko sudah berjalan duluan."J-jangan tinggalkan aku~"kata sesosok mahluk yang membuat Akashi terdiam di ambang pintu dan tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Akashi-kun kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko tak jauh. Akashi berbalik menatap Kuroko,"Ti-Tidak ada"jawab Akashi bohong lalu menatap kembali ke dalam tak ada apapun."Halusinasi…" batin Akashi menutup pintu. Lalu mereka berdua pulang...

* * *

 **Akashi's POV:**

Kejutan di hari pertama ku di sekolah:

1\. Terkena lemparan tongkat pel bekas membersihkan muntahan sungguh sangat tak terduga dan menjijikan.

para anggota klub yang aneh… Jika begini aku harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik untuk 2 tahun mendatang.

kematian pelatih membuatku kecewa dan jika boleh jujur sedih menghadapinya…Meski aku baru mengenalnya selama 1 menit

.di Gym, aku yakin ini akan menjadi awal yang mengerikan…Tapi entah kenapa?, aku harap firasatku yang selalu benar ini akan salah. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah firasat Akashi akan benar lagi kali ini? Lalu sebenarnya apa mahluk di dalam Gym itu? Dan apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian pelatih?

KEPO? KEPO nih?. Kita langsung saja lanjutkan ke…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **Aduh, minna-san saya jadi malu sendiri nih (Akashi: kayak aku kena tongkat pel). Humornya kagak garing sama sekali dan dikit banget…**

 **Maaf ya?, kalau para Readers kecewa karna berantakan dan ancur kayak cuhcur. (Murasakibara: Hota-chin itu bisa dimakan gak?)heheheh Ada beberapa paragraph yang saya ikut nimbrung nih walau gak dianggap.**

 **Tolong ya RnR please ^^**

 **(Kise: Review yah?, Kan kasihan Hotaruchhi, ssu~)**

 **(Midorima: Review anda akan membantu Hotaru melanjutkan FFn ini, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya nanodayo~)**

 **(Kuroko: Tolong ya Review?.terima kasih)**

 **Arigatou, minna-san ^^**


	2. 2 Teror untuk Midorima

**Chapter 2: Teror untuk Midorima.**

 **Tittle: Misteri hantu di Gym.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,Abal,OOC (kemungkinan over dosis),Absurd,OC,typo,Crack dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** Aku bermaksud untuk mencari kesunyian di dalam sangat sepi dan sunyi sampai aku bisa mendengar langkah sepatuku yang bergema. Aku makin erat mengengam Teddy bear berwarna jingga, berharap aku akan selalu beruntung dengan Lucky item ku ini. Tapi kesunyian serta keberuntunganku ini tak berlangsung lama… GYAAAA!, 'teriakan' menandakan kesialanku dimulai.

 **Genre: Horror, Friendship & Humor (Insya Allah)**

 **Rated: T (biar aman)**

 **Author's note:** Hey, ketemu lagi? ^^, Saya sengaja Update cepat karna gak ada pekerjaan di rumah. Daripada hanya natap layar Handphone dan tv lebih baik update FFn kan? Dan Untuk Caesar704-senpai balasan Review pertanyaannya ada di Chapter ini. Selamat menikmati ^^!

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di pagi hari Rabu, Daerah sekitar Tokyo jam 6.12 pagi… Aktivitas warga Tokyo pada hari rabu yang agak mendung itu terjadi seperti hari rabu sebelumnya.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Akashi's Company nantinya. Yah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Sedang berangkat ke sekolahnya menggunakan mobil limosin…

'firasat ku buruk, Dan…' Pemuda itu memperhatikan salinan biografi anggota klub basket yang telah dia dapatkan kemarin dari kapten Hideki. Kapten klub yang sekarang ( semenjak kepala merahnya terkena lemparan pel, firasatnya menjadi selalu benar),'… Sesuatu sedang tertuju padamu Midorima Shintaro' gumamnya lalu."Sopir, Tolong lebih cepat…

* * *

"Ittekimasu nanodayo!"kata pemuda berambut hijau (Sehijau daun pohon sakura #dilempar sandal), yang sudah siap dengan tas selempang dan seragam Teiko.'Semoga Teddy Bear ini membuatku beruntung, aku harus rela memecahkan celengan ayam jagoku(?!) demi ini' batinya meski sama sekali tidak menunjukan senyuman (Mungkin belum sikat gigi pake Pe*s*dent kali, ya?).

"Woy!, Dandan dulu ya? Lama amat" ejek ( **baca:** Sapa) seorang pemuda gelap ( **baca:** kurang terang) yang melambaikan tanganya lalu menguap malas."Ohayou, Midorin!, Wah Teddy bearnya lucu"Sapa seorang gadis imut dengan rambut merah jambunya.

"Ehm,Ohayou…nanodayo"balas pemuda rambut hijau menutup pagar rumahnya. Lalu 3 remaja SMP Teiko itu berangkat bersama ke sekolah…

"Yare~,Midorin. Dai-chan…" perempuan berambut merah jambu. Bernama Momoi Satsuki, membuka percakapan sembari berjalan lebih depan dari 2 lelaki di belakangnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Satsuki!" omel pemuda dengan rambut indigo, bernama Ahomine (Eh, Salah maksudnya) Aomine Daiki."…" Sementara pemuda berambut hijau yang memakai kacamata bingkai hitam, hanya diam(No comment, Istilah kerennya).Namanya adalah Midorima Shintaro.

"Ingat gak?, kejadian pelatih Tanaka meninggal akibat serangan jantung hari senin lalu?"Kata Momoi seketika wajahnya yang sering tersenyum itu berubah menjadi dingin menandakan ia sedang serius (Harap tidak digangu).

"Lalu.." kata Aomine malas."Nah, orang yang 'tidak sengaja' mengangetkanya itu bukan hantu tapi anggota basket kita juga"Momoi memandang lurus jalan di depannya, Momoi notabenya adalah meneger baru yang cukup hebat di klub Basket meski dia memiliki kekurangan… dalam memasak sesuatu (Perlu saya ingatkan jangan komen rasanya ya?).

'Dan aku tidak bisa menganalisis orang itu saat aku bepapasan denganya kemarin..,' pikir Momoi tak terdengar (kalau gak kedengeran pakai Toa aja, minjam dari Mahjid sono) Midorima dan Aomine.

"Yah, kudengar namanya adalah Kuroko nanodayo. Dan kata beberapa murid yang lain, Kuroko terkadang tak disadari keberadaanya(?)… nanodayo"jelas Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya( **P.S:** padalah tuh kacamata gak melorot deh kalau diperhatiin).

"Glek!, D-dia benar-benar hantu?"Aomine menelan ludah (Dan bulu kuduk berdiri) mendengar kalimat 'tak disadari keberadaanya' ."Eh, jadi yang bicara . 'Sumimasen,senpai' dan 'Aku ada disini' itu Kuroko?" tanya Aomine masih bingung.

'Nih, anak IQ nya berapa sih…?' pikir Momoi dan Midorima bersamaan."Ehm, Dia bukan hantu tapi Kuroko-kun auranya tipis…"jelas Momoi sembari memainkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri."Aura tipis apa maksudnya?" bingung Aomine sembari menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal (kalau gatal berarti ketombean atau punya kutu).

"berarti dia tidak mengundang perhatian orang…"lanjut Momoi muncul perempatan (jalan raya) di dahinya."mengundang apa?, Ah mengundang Mai-chan ke sekolah kita ya?" kata Aomine berbinar membayangkan 'impiannya' terwujud (Dasar Nih anak ,di kepalanya cuma ada itu-itu aja…).

"Grrr!...DASAR AHOMINE!" Momoi hendak memukul Aomine (Berharap teman masa kecilnya itu sadar) dengan Batu raksasa (?) Tapi gagal karena…"Eh, kemana Midorin?"celetuk Momoi celingukkan mencari teman 'baru'-nya yang ramah lingkungan (?) itu.

Dan Batu Raksasa yang Momoi pegang langsung jatuh Terkena…"GYAAAA!" Teriak Aomine karna kaki kanannya tertimpa Batu tersebut (Kasihan kau Aho + Ero, kau pantas menerimanya ).

"Ah, Midorin darimana?"Tanya Momoi setelah melihat kedatangan mengejutkan(?) dari Midorima yang sedang mendekati Momoi dan Aomine yang kesakiatan meratapi kondisi kakinya yang mengenaskan(?) ." beli ini nanodayo" Midorima menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan mata batu yang cukup besar berwarna hitam kehijauan."Ini namanya cincin batu akik nanodayo" lanjutnya. Seketika dunia tercengang Batu Akik made in Indonesia sampai ke Jepang di dunia Kurobas (?)…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah kejadian yang diluar nalar itu berlalu,Mereka pun sampai di sekolah SMP N Teiko tercinta…

"Err… Midorin kenapa kau membeli yang seperti itu?"Tanya Momoi masih agak sock (Entah karna batu akik atau apa?)."dari Oha-asa, katanya seminggu ini Cencer ada di peringkat 13 keberuntungan terendah,nanodayo. Jadi harus membeli aksesoris yang sedang popular di salah satu Negara di asia tengara nanodayo" jawab Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya sehingga batu akiknya terlihat jelas ( **P.S:** terkesan pamer) di jari manisnya.

"Heh?!, 13 zodiak? bukannya ada 12 zodiak ya?" bingung Aomine.'Syukurlah Batu Raksasa itu manjur...'batin Momoi haru karna teman masa kecilnya agak sadar dari kebodohannya (setelah dibentur dengan sesuatu) .

"Ah! Mine-chin,Sat-chin,Mido-chin!" panggil seorang raksasa terong (Ralat) Pemuda 2 meter dengan rambut ungu dan makanannya yaitu Maibou satu keresek ( **Baca** : Kantong pelastik dan Maibou tersebut dibelikan Akashi).

"Ohayou!, Mura-chan, Ah Akashi-kun dan Ki-chan kau ada disini juga ya?"Momoi mendekat dengan ceria sementara Aomine dan Midorima mengekor sang induk (?), pemuda berambut merah hanya menyilang tangan sementara yang berambut kuning melambaikan tanganya ceria.

"Ohayou mo, Momocchi! Midorimacchi! dan…" Kise mengembungkan pipi saat akan menyapa Aomine." Ahominecchi~ ssu" lanjutnya malas."Eh, kenapa bagian namaku seperti itu BAKA!" ejek Aomine."TEME!" Kise membalas sembari menjulurkan lidahnya."Sudah, kalian ini seperti anak SD" Midorima menengahi mereka berdua.

"Ehm" Akashi hanya membalas dengan anggukkan,"Nanti saat istirahat pertama datanglah ke atap bagian Utara dan untuk Daiki jangan coba-coba kabur" Titah Akashi sembari mengajungkan gunting merah yang selalu ia asah (?).

"Haaaah?, untuk apa aku menurutimu?. Lebih baik aku tidur"omel Aomine tidak sayang nyawa.'Kupastiakan kau akan terkena kesuliatan nanti dimasa depan…' batin Akashi menahan emosi."Oh, sebelum aku menjelaskan alasanya, ada yang akan berkenalan dengan kalian" lanjutnya memperhatikan sekitar.'Kemana anak itu?'

"Aku ada disini" sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba."Dimana /ssu~/nanodayo?" Aomine, Kise,Midorima dan Momoi celingukan mencari sumber suara. Murasakibara cuek karna sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya ( **Baca:** Maibounya). Sementara Akashi yang sudah tahu cuma diam."Aku disini sedari tadi…" Pemuda berambut biru muda muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"S-sejak kapan / ssu/ nanodayo?!"kaget mereka, berambut biru muda yang senada dengan warna matanya itu Cuma menghela nafas pelan."Ne~ Ini yang mengagetkan pelatih kemarin …" Akashi menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

Semuanya tampak tak percaya kecuali Kise ( **P.S:** Baca chapter sebelumnya kalau gak tau) dan Murasakibara yang tetap sibuk."Perkenalkan saya Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 7-2 dan saya bukan hantu, Dozou Yoroshiku "Pemuda bernama Kuroko membungkuk.

'Wah, tampan dan kelihatanya juga baik…' batin Momoi dengan blusing yang berlebihan.

'Kurokocchi bisa main basket gak ya? Badanya kayak gitu ( **Baca:** pendek) tapi kayaknya enak di peluk' batin Kise sama-sama dengan blusing.

'Um, Kuro-chin bisa dimakan gak ya? (pikiranmu Cuma ada makanana)" batin Murasakibara sembari makan 2 maibou sekaligus.

'Aku harus cari tahu bintangnya ( tetap saja bicarakan Oha-asa ya?) dan sepertinya tidak berbakat dengan basket…'batin Midorima.

'Udah pendek, pucat, gak punya semangat, ngagetin orang dan hidup lagi…"batin Aomine (merendahkan).

'Bakat menghilangnya ( **Baca:** Misdirectionnya) bisa digunakan dalam Basket…' batin Akashi menyeringai.

Dan itulah yang dipikirkan 'calon' anggota generasi keajaiban saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Phantom six man mereka…

" Nanti kalian harus ada di atap, ada yang harus kubicarakan pada kalian dan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan klub basket kita"kata Akashi lalu mereka pun beranjak ke kelas masing-masing…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ting! Tong!, Bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi…

Akashi menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan (calon anak buahnya) di atap sembari menunggu ia asik bermain shogi (Dan tentu saja lawannya adalah dirinya sendiri).

Yang pertama datang adalah Murasakibara, Alasan kenapa tihang listrik ungu ini menuruti titahan Akashi karna tadi pagi ia di traktir Maibou oleh raja gunting itu.

Kedua adalah Kuroko, sejak mereka pulang bersama dari Gym sore itu mereka menjadi teman baik. Sehingga Kuroko pun percaya dengannya…

Ketiga Kise,alasanya karna dia tak mau dikerumuni oleh para fansnya jadi ia memilih bergabung ke atap ( Terpaksa ).

Keempat, Momoi dan Aomine (Kenapa si pemalasan nurut) karna Momoi memaksa Aomine kalau sepertinya pembicaraan tersebut akan menyenangkan, Jadi Aomine terpaksa ikut…

Dan yang terakhir…(Tak kunjung datang)

"Kemana Shintaro?" Tanya sang gunting (ralat) Akashi. Karna biasanya maniak Oha-asa tersebut akan ikut.

Momoi mengeleng, Aomine mengakat bahu,"Gak tahu ssu" jawab Kise,"Maaf, tidak…"jawab datar kuroko, dan Murasakibara hanya makan dan makan snacknya (?).

"Uh, sudahlah. Kalian ada yang tahu tentang Gym sekolah kita?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan sembari membereskan bidak shoginya."Ah, Aku tahu Akashi-kun…" Momoi mengakat tangan ( layaknya anak TK yang akan menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya)."hn" sahut Akashi."Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, sebenarnya tanah tempat dibangunya Gym adalah tanah pemakaman…"ujar Momoi.

Glek!, Aomine menelan ludah, Kise merinding dengan wajah pucat, Akashi menyeringai (?), Kuroko mengedipkan mata (Entah karna perkataan Momoi atau matanya kena debu), dan Murasakibara menghentikan makannya lalu makan lagi (?).

"…Dan 3 tahun yang lalu ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri di kamar mandi Gym, lalu beberapa hari setelahnya ada seorang siswa yang mati secara misterius. Terkadang juga murid yang masih ada disana dari jam 5 sampai 6 sore akan melihat penampakan hantu atau mendengar suara aneh"cerita Momoi membuat mukanya seseram mungkin.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya…"celetuk Akashi, serempak kepala warna-warni mereka melirik sang pemilik rambut merah itu."Be-benarkah?! ssu" Kise tidak percaya."Ehm, tepatnya sore setelah pelatih kita meninggal, Aku memang tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas, karna lampu sudah dimatikan hanya samar-samar saja dan juga sosok itu meminta agar dia tak ditinggalkan"ujar Akashi kalem.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu hantu pelatih" sahut Kuroko datar (Datar banget nih anak)."Mungkin saja itu hantu siswa dan siswi yang meninggal itu" Murasakibara ikut bicara.

"Satsuki, apa para senpai sudah ada yang pernah melihat penampakan ini sebelumnya"Tanya Akashi berpikir."Etto…Ada, biasanya dari murid kelas 3 sekarang" jawab Momoi."Ehm…mungkin saja itu hantu" lanjut Akashi.

"Hey tunggu!, Hantu itu tidak ada! Ssu"protes (teriak) Kise sudah mengucur deras keringat dinginnya,"Iya, I-itu benar" sambung Aomine menahan rasa takutnya.

"Tapi-" perkataan Akashi terpotong. "GYAAAA!" terdengar suara yang teriakkan memilukan."Suara apa itu?"seketika mereka berdiri lalu menengok ke bawah atap tepat di dibawah Gym dimana suara teriakkan itu berasal.'Midorima, aku harap kau tidak ada disana' batin Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya."Ayo ke Gym" komando Akashi lalu mereka berlari terburu-buru ke Gym.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0_0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Cih, lebih baik aku mencari kesunyian" gumam Midorima, sebelumnya ia mengurunkan niatnya ke atap karna dia tidak peduli dengan titahan Akashi. Toh dia tak menganggap Akashi dan yang lainnya sebagai teman. Lalu ia ke perpustakaan tapi disana ia malah diejek karna membawa boneka Teddy bear jingga, lalu ia memutuskan pergi ke Gym.

Di dalam Gym sangat sepi dan sunyi sampai Midorima bisa mendengar langkah sepatunya yang bergema. Ia makin erat mengengam Teddy bear berwarna jingga, berharap ia akan selalu beruntung dengan Lucky itemnya ini.

Midorima memperhatiakan sekitar, cahaya tidak terlalu terang karna jendela kecil di atas tembok Gym hanya memancarkan sedikit cahaya matahari. Dia mencari bola basket untuk dilemparkan (Yah, mana mungkin dimakan kan?) ke keranjang basket.

Tapi sebuah bola basket mengelinding ke kakinya, dari arah ruang ganti padahal pintunya tertutup. Midorima mengakat sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil bola tersebut. 'Semoga bukan kesialan…' batin Midorima menaruh boneka di samping kakinya lalu mengambil bola basket. Saat ia akan memulai ancang-ancang melakukan shoot jarak jauh…

"GYAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakkan yang memekakan telingnya Burk! Midorima jatuh terduduk lalu BRAK! Pintu ruang ganti terbuka keras."S-siapa?. Aku akan datang!"kata Midorima terburu-buru masuk ke ruang ganti lalu menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan…

"Ka-kapten Hideki!" pekiknya menemukan tubuh kaptennya yang berlumuran darah menyiprat ke setiap sisi loker ruang ganti."Kapten bertahanlah" Midorima duduk di samping tubuh kaptennya itu."Ja-ja..jangan" ucap kakak kelas yang memangil Midorima untuk perkenalan anggota kemarin itu."Apa yang kapten katakan?" bingung Midorima lalu menyobek seragamnya untuk menekan luka di dada Hideki.

Tapi tak lama Hideki menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya."A-ada apa?"kata Akashi, setelah sampai di ruang ganti Lalu terbelalak. Murasakibara menjatuhkan snacknya,Momoi menutup mulutnya menahan tangisnya,Kise terbelalak kakinya gemetaran,Aomine hanya bisa diam dan Kuroko hampir terjatuh bersandar pada tembok ( **P.S:** Karena di dorong oleh badan Murasakibara).

"K-kenapa bisa terjadi?" gagap Kise."Aku tidak tahu, semuanya sudah terjadi saat aku datang kesini…"kata Midorima menahan sock."Lukanya sangat parah, Ini bukan perbuatan manusia…"gumam Akashi."Aku panggilkan ambulan" kata Kuroko mengeluarkan Handphonenya."Lebih baik, aku temui guru"kata Midorima tanganya berlumuran oleh darah,Akashi mendekat lalu mentup kedua mata Hideki. "Semoga kau tenang…"gumam Akashi, sementara yang lain menunduk sedih.

Midorima keluar dari ruang ganti lalu terkaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, teddy bearnya hancur lalu saat ia memperhatikan lantai lapangan basket ia terkejut."Berhati-hatilah…Midorima"gumam Midorima membaca tulisan huruf kapital besar di tengah lapangan basket dan tulisan itu tertulis menggunakan darah."Ini buruk…

* * *

 **Midorima's POV:**

Teriakan menandakan terror untuk ku dimulai. Itulah yang ada dibenakku, Kenapa orang/apalah itu, mengancamku sampai membuat Lucky itemku sampai hancur.

Aku merasa tak membuat masalah dengan murid-murid disini, aku hanya bertingkah seharusnya… Apa nasibku akan sama dengan kapten. Mati dengan luka di dada...

Apa aku akan mati, Jika begitu aku akan menyiap Lucky item yang paling kuat agar aku selalu beruntung. Bagaimana pun aku masih muda dan belum menjadi seorang doktor. Kuharap apapun itu tidak mengangguku dan teman-temanku…

Tunggu aku mengatakan 'teman', Ah itu tak mungkin meski… aku sebenarnya memiliki 6 teman aneh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak terkena lemparan pel, firasat Akashi menjadi selalu benar. Bahkan tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan teman kacamatanya Midorima, Apa yang akan terjadi pada Midorima selanjutnya? Apa ia akan berhasil melewati terror itu bersama teman-temannya? Sebenarnya misteri apa yang terjadi di Gym? Dan siapa yang membunuh kapten Hideki?

Para Readers yang berkepo ria langsung aja ke…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Nah, Readers misteri mulai bermunculan dan soal batu akik Midorima akan ada gunanya nanti…**

 **(Kise: A-aku takut ssu~ Hotarucchi seharusnya hantu gak ada ssu~)**

 **(Aomine: dasar penakut!)**

 **(Kuroko: jadi penasaran sebenarnya itu apa ya?)**

 **(Momoi: nanti Tetsu-kun tau di chapter 3)**

 **(Midorima: yang ingin tau yang meneror ku siapa?. harus** **Review, agar Fanfic ini dilanjutkan nanodayo)**

 **(Akashi: kalau tidak gunting melayang…CRKIS!)**

 **(Murasakibara: Read-chin Review ya?, agar aku bisa di traktir lagi sama Aka-chin)**

 **Arigatou minna-san ^^ Please RnR ya?**


	3. 3 Indra ke-6 Kise

**Chapter 3 : Indra ke-6 Kise.**

 **Tittle: Misteri hantu di Gym.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,Abal,OOC (kemungkinan over dosis),Absurd,OC,typo,Crack, dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** "Ini gara-gara kau!". Kepalaku memanas mendengarnya, rasanya darah ku naik ke ubun-ubun, siapa sih yang mau kayak gini,"Aku gak ngerasa salah tuh! ssu" balasku mengembungkan pipi."Tapi Tetap saja kan? Dasar BAKA!", Aku marah langsung mendoronya Tapi ia berdiri lalu…DUAAK!,kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.

 **Genre: Horror, Friendship & Humor (Insya Allah)**

 **Rated: T (biar aman)**

 **Author's note:** Maaf, soal Summary-nya yang makin berantakan dan abstrak, Oh lalu Humornya agak akan dikurangi jadi sedikit.(Yah, karna Author tak terlalu memiliki sifat Humor). Agar gak lama-lama langsung saja…

Oh hampir lupa, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada: Caesar704,Kim Victoria,Uzumaki himeka,Lucia Michaelis, Hatsune 01 Story dan FujoDevilZ10.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan Lebat melanda kota Tokyo, seorang pemuda yang menggunakan kacamata sengaja memebuat teru-teru bozu dan memeasangnya di jendela perpustakaan sekolah."Aah, sudah 2 hari semenjak pemakaman kapten Hideki. Gym baru bisa digunakan nanti sore nanodayo"gumamnya. Sembari memperhatiakan buku tentang kimia. Yang disukai baginya hanyalah Oha-asa,Basket, musik,catur, kimia dan biologi.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit pening dikepala ( minum aja Botd*e*s, iya kan? ),'kenapa pusing seperti ini.. s-seperti ada yang terlupakan nanodayo?'pikirnya memegangi kepala rambut lumutnya (?). Lalu ingatan 2 hari yang lalu terasa terulang kembali dengan cepat.

Cipratan darah, bola basket yang mengelinding, pintu yang terbuka cepat, tulisan di lantai lapangan basket,dan teddy bearnya yang hancur. Semuanya terasa diputar ulang (layaknya, film yang rusak) Pemuda itu merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Krek!, suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan kembali."Shintaro, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya (dan entah kenapa selalu aja ada gunting ditanganya)."tidak ada nonodayo"jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Shintaro itu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn, kalau begitu nanti berkumpul di Gym, 1 jam lagi" Meski pemuda lawan bicaranya tau kalau 'teman' berkacamatnya ini berbohong dia tetap menutup pintu lalu pergi.

Pemuda yang ditinggal sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan penglihatanya,'Mungkin berdebu nanodayo' batinnya mengambil sapu tangannya lalu mengelap lensa kacamatanya tetap saja saat ia memakai kacamatnya kembali ia tetap melihat bayangan perempuan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan seragamnya penuh dengan bercak darah sedang berada di pojok perpustakaan.

"S-siapa…dan k-kenapa nanodayo?"tanya pemuda itu, perempuan itu hanya menjawab dengan suara lembut dan pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya."Apa nanodayo?"bingung pemuda itu lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mendapati sebuah kitab biksu (Lucky item minggu lalu).

"A-aku t-tidak.."perkataan pemuda itu terhenti karna perempuan yang tadi berada di pojok ruangan itu menghilang."I-ini sebenarnya a-apa nanodayo?"gumamnya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya."I-ini sungguh mengerikan..seharusnya aku beli boneka lagi…nanodayo

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **X D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua anggota klub basket tengah menunggu anggota yang lain berkumpul di Gym,"Hey Akashi!", panggil pemuda kurang terang (?) lalu menguap lebar (yang katanya mengalahkan menguapnya kuda nil).

"Hn" sahut pemuda dengan rambut merah baru keluar dari ruang ganti."Memangnya ada apa sih?, kita akan mulai latihan lagi nih?"tanyanya sembari memperhatikan sekitar,"Tidak, nanti kau akan tahu nanti" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi menyeringai tanpa sebab yang jelas (?).

Pemuda berambut indigo (biru tua kalau gak tau) dan berkulit kurang terang (bosen kalau gelap mulu), itu bernama Aomine Daiki. Menatap Horor pada pemuda yang ehm-lebih pendek-ehm disampingnya."Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu, yang namanya Akashi Seijuro."Err…enggak" jawabnya lalu menjauh.'Cebol, tapi mukanya bikin serem…Iiih~'batin Aomine ngeri sendiri(?).

Sementara yang ditinggal hanya menatap benda yang ada digengamannya."Ini, bisa digunakan.."batinya, lalu memasukan benda tersebut ke sakunya dan bergabung pada para kakak kelas.

"Ehm, Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul?"Tanya satu-satunya perempuan ditempat itu namanya adalah Momoi Satsuki, sang menejer."Em, ada satu ssu~…Midorimacchi gak ada ssu"teriak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning keemasannya (Tapi bukan emas yang suka dijajahin di toko dekat pasar ya).Anggota lain pada nutup mulut..Eh salah maksudnya pada nutup telinga mendengar suara Kise yang cempreng.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu Midorin sebentar lagi…" tutur Momoi lalu mencatat sesuatu di papan clipboardnya."Woy!, Kise gak usah teriak kali" sewot Aomine (terlihat karna ada perempatan di dahinya)."Emang kenapa Aominecchi ssu~?" balas Kise mengembungkan pipi.

"Suara kamu itu bisa bikin kaca pecah BAKA!"teriak Aomine gak tahan melihat tingkah Kise yang mirip perempuan (karna baginya itu sangat menjijikan dan tidak gentle tapi dirinya sendirinya kagak…).Serempak semuanya milirik si empunya kepala biru tua dan kuning."Enggak tuh Ahominecchi sse~!"balas Kise sembari menunjuk kaca Gym (Padahal kacanya bergetar).

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AHO!"teriak Aomine mengakat kerah baju Kise."AHO TETAP AHO (Baik, kalau ada yang tahu Aho itu bodoh) ssu!" teriak Kise ikut mengakat kerah baju Aomine."Huuftt~"Akashi menghela nafas panjang."Atshushi lakukan sesuatu, besok pagi aku traktir" kata Akashi (menyuap) pada pemuda janggung yang tinggi badannya bisa dikatakan tidak normal, Namanya Murasakibara Atshushi. Tanpa pikir panjang Murasakibara menyimpan makanannya Lalu…

SRET! SRET!, Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tajam melintas didepan wajah Kise dan Aomine lalu kerah baju mereka diangkat oleh tangan Murasakibara (bayangin aja ngakat anak kucing dilehernya kayak gimana coba?)."Mine-chin, Kise-chin gak boleh berantem"kata Murasakibara tetap dengan nada malasnya.

"Sayang lemparan ku meleset" kata Akashi,Serempak semuanya melihat kearah dinding 2 buah gunting merah menacap disana, mereka membantu karna ternyata, Anggota klub yang cukup ehm-pendek-ehm dan suka memerintah orang seenaknya ini, bisa melakuakn sesuatu yang diluar dugaan dan cukup terbilang (sangat) sadis.

"Ku pastikan aku akan menghukum kalian.. sebagai ganti karna guntingku di tepat menacap kepala kalian (?)"lanjut Akasi, Aomine dan Kise menelan ludah lalu Murasakibara menurunkan mereka."Aomine-kun, Kise-ku daijoubu desu ka?"Tanya seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan berambut biru langit di musim panas (Aah~ indanya).Keduanya hanya mengeleng pelan."Souka.."balas pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Krek!,"Maaf, lama nanodayo"kata pemuda berambut lumut (hijau maksudnya), bernama Midorima Shintaro."Kau telat 5 menit Midorin"kata Momoi mengembungkan pipi."Gomen,nanodayo"balas Midorima bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Nah, Minna semuanya sudah ada..Silahkan Akashi-kun yang umumkan"kata Momoi tersenyum."Hn, baiklah" balas Akashi, semuanya diam mendengarkan."Aku yakin kalian semua sudah menegetahui meninggalnya kapten Hideki, Sekarang atas keputusan dari para senpai dan pengurus lainnya. Saya akan mengumumkan kapten kita yang baru"tutur Akashi, semuanya sempat kaget tapi kembali tenang.

"Shuzo Nijimura dari kelas 8-4" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang cukup sipit dan tajam berdiri antara Momoi dan Akashi."Semuanya aku tak suka orang-orang yang tidak mau bekerja dan tidak mau mandiri…Orang yang seperti itu adalah PAYAH"ujarnya."Ha'i, Kapten!"katanya semuanya mematuhi perkataan sang kapten baru itu.

Midorima tidak memperhatikan semua itu, fokusnya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri didekat tihang keranjang basket. Kepalanya menunduk tapi pakaiannya penuh bercak darah.'Ada apa ini…' batinnya bingung lalu kembali memfokus pada kapten barunya.

"Dan Akashi Seijuro adalah wakil kapten kita…" lanjut Nijimura melirik Akashi. Semuanya awalnya tampak tidak percaya, "Yang meragukanku… akan tahu akibatnya"tutur Akashi sembari memainkan gunting. Mereka menelan ludah lalu.."B-baik, wakil Kapten!" kata mereka serempak."Bagus, anak-anak buahku…"kata Akashi meyeringai.

"Ayo, semuanya kiata LATIHAN!"teriak Nijimura penuh semangat sembari mengakat kepalan tangan ke udara,"Yosh,Kapten!" kata mereka semuanya serempak mengakat tanga ke udara."Untuk Daiki dan Ryouta.."kata Akashi mendekati mereka berdua."Nanti jangan dulu pulang ya?"kata Akashi dengan senyuman (menyeringai) pada mereka berdua."Err…Ha'i, wakil kapten…/ssu

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Nah, kalian berdua tolong pel dan bersihkan seluruh lantai lapangan basket ini ya? Dan jangan ada yang terlewat sedikitpun"titah Akashi sembari menodonkan gunting yang selalu ia asah (?) kepada wajah model dan preman itu,(Tolong pada adik-adik jangan di tiru ya?)."Baik.../ssu"jawab mereka sudah pasrah."Ini akibat kalian berantem dan membuat kegaduhan…"tutur Akashi lalu pulang.

"Shintaro apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Akashi karna sedari tadi Midorima melamun menatap tihang basket dan diam dia di ambang pintu,"Tidak, nanodayo" jawab Midorima."Lemparan Shootmu tadi tidak meleset…"tutur Akashi pergi,"Bukan itu Nanodayo!"balas Midorima berbalik menatap punggung Akashi."Sudahlah aku tahu, kau terlalu merendahkan diri"lanjut Akashi,"Tidak! nanodayo" Midorima menyusul Akashi.

Sementara dengan susah hati (?), 2 teman yang saling tidak akur itu menjalankan hukuman mereka,"Aominecchi ini embernya ssu~"kata Kise,"Bersihkan dan sapukan dulu Kise Teme!"kata Aomine sembari mengumpulkan sampah,Kise tidak suka diperintah oleh Aomine tapi tetap melaksanakan perkataan Aomine ( ingat Kise gak menganggap ini titahan).

"Aominecchi itu belum bersih ssu!"kata Kise sembari menunjuk lantai."Bersihin aja sendiri"sahut Aomine, Kise ngambek."Tapi aku juga tidak mau kayak gini ssu" gumam Kise berusaha sabar."Ini bukan salah aku" sahut Aomine,"Salah siapa ssu?" kata Kise polos.

" Tapi Ini gara-gara kau!" teriak Aomine bergema di Gym. Kepala Kise memanas mendengarnya (wajah memerah menahan marah bukan merona yang pasti).'siapa sih yang mau kayak gini' batin Kise,"Aku gak ngerasa salah tuh! ssu" balas Kise mengembungkan pipi."Tapi Tetap saja kan? Dasar BAKA!", Kise marah langsung mendekati Aomine lalu mendoronya Buuk!,Aomine terjatuh terduduk.

Tapi Aomine berdiri lalu…DUAAK! Aomine membalas mendorong Kise (Saudara-saudara ini kejadian dorong-mendorong harap tidak melakukan dirumah), Kepala Kise membentur lantai lalu pingsan."Eh, woy Kise kau gak mati kan?!" panik Aomine.

BYYUUUR!, Kise mengerjapkan mata lalu merasa kedinginan."Hey, kau gak mati kan? bangun woy!" seru Aomine, yang sayup-sayup terdengar Kise."Ugh, Ittai~ ssu" ringis Kise duduk."Sorry, Kise gak ada air lain. Agar cepat aku pakai air bekas ngepel"ujar Aomine menggaruk kepala yang gak gatal.

Kise gak peduli dengan perkataan Aomine. pelan-pelan Kise mendengar suara halus,"K-kau tak apa?" kata suara perempuan itu."Aominecchi ada orang lain di sini ssu?" Tanya Kise."Eh, gak tuh hanya aku dan kamu disini" Aomine mengakat sebelah alis."Ada suara Aominecchi ssu" kata Kise merinding lalu aura dan udara dingin menyelimuti mereka.

"Kise, kita kabur aja. Perasaan ini gak bakal beres"bisik Aomine."Uh,i-iya juga ssu" balas Kise."Kami ingin bicara denganmu" kata suara itu."Aominecchi, suaranya ada lagi"kata Kise merinding."Baik, ini tasmu dalam hitungan ke 3 kita lari" kata Aomine pelan.

"1…2…3, Ka-KABUUUR!" seru Aomine setelah membukakan pintu lalu lari tungang langgang bersama Kise."Hantu!, emak tolong Kise! (Gaje nih anak)Ssu~" teriak sembari lari."Woy, siapa Emak?"Aomine heran."Oh eh, iya KAA-SAAN SSU~!" lanjut Kise masih berteriak.

Sementara di Gym."mereka bisa membantu kita iya kan..?" kata seorang perempuan tersenyum tapi tubuhnya transparan."Yah,kau benar"kata Pemuda di sampingnya sama-sama terluka dan transparan."Apa tulisan yang kalian buat tidak akan membuat mereka takut" kata lak-laki yang lain usianya terlihat lebih muda dari laki-laki serta perempuan tadi dengan luka di dada."Semoga saja tidak …

Setelahnya pitu Gym tertutup cepat oleh angin, "Mereka… orang-orang yang merendahkanku. Harus Mati..HAHAHAHAH!" tawa seorang laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari Gym."Mati..dan MATI…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0_0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **KISE's POV:**

GYAAA!, Kami-sama aku takut ssu. Onee-chan!, Otou-san!, Kaa-san! aku taku please HELP ME..HELP!

Uh,aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh ssu, suaranya pelan tapi mirip manusia dan gak ada wujudnya apa itu? aku takut, apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang mereka mau dari aku…

Apa jangan-jangan hantu?, tolong jangan sakiti teman-temanku lagi ssu. Tolong jangan sakiti mereka… karna aku sayang pada mereka, bahkan pada Aominecchi ssu…hiks…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima menjadi seorang indigo (yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang gaib) setelah kepala pusing diperpustakaan dan Kise dapat mendengar suara yang gaib setelah terpeleset di lantai Gym. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dan siapa yang membuat Kise, Akashi, dan Midorima mengalami hal yang tidak wajar itu?. Serta sebenarnya apa yang ada di Gym?

KEPO nih? ( yang tidak kepo lambaikan tangan), yang kepo cekidot ke…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Maaf para Readres, Author lagi gak mood jadi kekurangan ide. Maaf ya? Di chapter berikutnya para GoM mulai menyadari sesuatu… Oh ya tolong Review ya? Apakah Momoi-chan akan ikut dalam petualangan misteri?**

 **Mau dilanjutkan Please RnR ya? ^^**

 **(Momoi: aku ingin ikut!, nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Dai-chan)**

 **(Aomine: Jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan Kau bukan penjagaku Satsuki!)**

 **(Akashi: Shintaro apa yang ada dijarimu? Jangan gunakan jika berlatih)**

 **(Midorima: Err…Tapi ini… ya, sudah wakil kapten nanodayo)**

 **(Kuroko: kenapa aku cuma muncul sedikit Hotaru-san?)**

 **(Author: Maaf, kau kan pendiam)**

 **(Murasakibara: nyam… Ehm, Hota-chin ada benarnya…nyam)**

 **(Kise: A-aku gak b-bisa tidur ssu~… HUWEEE!)**

 **Tolong Review ya?, terima kasih ^^**


	4. 4 Penuduhan Murasakibara

**Chapter 4: Penuduhan Murasakibara.**

 **Tittle: Misteri hantu di Gym.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,Abal,OOC (kemungkinan over dosis),Absurd,OC,typo,Crack,kekerasan dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** Aku sudah ada disana Tidak ada seorang pun aku mencari-cari kemana orang itu, aku masuk ke ruang ganti… Lalu menemukan sekotak Maibou dan anehnya ada pisau dapur didekatnya, aku mengambilnya ke 2 benda itu. BRAAK! Ada seseorang yang masuk… saat aku berbalik langsung saja aku membatu 'takut'.

 **Genre: Horror, Friendship & Humor (Insya Allah)**

 **Rated: T (biar aman)**

 **Author's note:** Minna! ^^ saya balik lagi nih, ada yang kangen gak? (kalau enggak lewat aja Author's note ini :'( ). Senang nih Fanfic pertama banyak yang suka makannya Author lanjutin dan untuk balasan reviewnya ada dibawah…

 **(Kuroko: Ehm, selamat pagi para Readers. Saya Host Kuroko Tetsuya)**

 **(Akashi: Dan saya Host Akashi Seijuro, pada pagi ini kita akan bicara dengan Author baru, Hotaru)**

 **(Author: Aku Hotaru-chamaa tau!)**

 **(Kuroko: Sumimmasen, Hotaru-san. Jika boleh jujur namamu bisa dibilang aneh #Authormojokdipojokan)**

 **(Akashi: Sudahlah agar gak banyak cincang daging alias cing-congan, Ada yang pertanyaan yang sudah saya rangkum, Ehm "kenapa di Chapter lalu kurang seram,gak ada blood dan gak ada yang meninggal lagi. Tolong di lebih seramkan")**

 **(Author: Um..Eh..A-Aku… g-gak ta-tahu..Ta-tapi…)**

 **(Akashi & Kuroko: Ketularan aziz gagap ya?)**

 **(Author: Gak lah!, jawabannya saya gak mood dan boleh jujur saya takut hantu dan cerita Horror, Insya Allah akan di lebih seramkan di Chapter ini)**

 **(Akashi: Kalau takut cerita Horror kenapa buat cerita horror? #Authormengangkatbahu)**

 **(Kuroko: Ada pertanyaan lagi." Kalimat akhirnya mengingatkan dengan Ciel phantomhive, apakah saya #Kurokonunjukdirisendiri. Punya peran penting?")**

 **(Author: Ada, tapi peran penting Kuroko-kun nanti kapan-kapan.#Kurokoikutmojok, Jika boleh jujur saya tidak terlalu tahu tentang anime Kuroshitsuji, bahkan saya tidak tahu siapa tokoh utamanya… HEHEHEHE)**

 **(Akashi & Kuroko: Tawamu kelebaran, Hotaru/Hotaru-san)**

 **(Author: Sorry… lagi puasa nih, Ah. Mau buka pergi dulu #Authorpulang)**

 **(Akashi: Maaf untuk pertanyaan yang belum sempat kami jawab..)**

 **(Kuroko: karna Author gak mau ditanya lagi, Kita langsung ke Chapter 'Penuduhan Murasakibara')**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di kelas 7-2, Kelas dimana terdapat pemuda model berambut kuning emas (murahan) dan pemuda pucat berambut biru muda ( yang setiap melihatnya selalu ingin terbang ke langit tinggi) dari klub Basket. Saat ini 15 menit lagi menuju jam pelajaran dimulai, Terlihat sekali sang Kuning (?) sangat bosan dan mengantuk…

"Huaaaammhh! ssu" Kise menguap lebar,"Kise-kun, menguapmu sama lebarnya seperti Aomine-kun, tapi tidak bau terong (?) seperti Aomine-kun" sahut Kuroko yang duduk di belakang Kise sembari membaca novelnya."Kurokocchi, Hidoii~ ssu~"rengek Kise seperti biasa.

"Ano~,Kurokocchi..ssu"panggil Kise sembari duduk menghadap Kuroko."Nande, Kise-kun?" Kuroko menutup novelnya lalu mereka terdiam sejenak, Kise mengacak-acak tasnya.

"Udah, lihat Majalahku yang baru tidak? ssu"Tanya Kise nyengir sembari memperlihatkan majalah dengan cover dirinya (Bayangin aja Kise bergaya alay)."Tidak peduli.." balas Kuroko (cuek) membaca novelnya lagi.

Kise mengembungkan pipi (Gak mungkin mengembungi balon kan?, nanti bisa meletus), lalu menghela nafas panjang."Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku suka mendengar (tukang bakso keliling ) sesuatu yang aneh, Kurokocchi~ ssu" ujar Kise pelan."Memang kenapa?, apa karna hukuman (neraka) dari Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko meski masih fokus membaca novel."Iya sih, tapi-"."Pasti mengerikan sekali hukumannya?" Kuroko memotong perkataan Kise dengan wajah watadosnya ( **Baca:** Wajah tanpa dosa).

"Dengarkan dulu..SSU~" Kise merengek keras."Berisik Kise-kun.."ujar Kuroko menyimpan kembali novelnya ke tasnya."Nih, gini ya?. Saat itu…"Kise memperhatikan Kuroko tidak fokus mendengarnya."Kenapa Kurokocchi? ssu" lanjut Kise. Kuroko menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Kise. Saat Kise menoleh…

"Eh, Sensei gomen, lama gak ketemu nih ssu" Kise kaget+gaje ( tingkat provinsi ) karna gurunya sudah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kise-san, kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sensei itu kalem. Setelah Kise sadar…"Sumimmasen, Sensei! ssu" Kise berdiri dan membungkuk,"Ya, sudah" ujar Sensei itu.'Syukurlah…'batin Kise dengan mata berbinar dia tak jadi di hukum lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: P**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat jam ( yang dinantikan) istirahat, seperti biasa para 'calon' GoM ke atap untuk memakan bento atau sekedar tidur (Ini yang pasti Ahomine). Bahkan ada kapten Nijimura (Alasannya ikut masih menjadi misteri..hihihihi)…Sangat tampak (?), Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang bicara pada si merah jambu dan si merah.

"Momoi, 10 hari dari sekarang kita akan ikut Turnamen tolong siapkan semuanya" kata Nijimura pada sang menejer satu-satunya."Em, tentu saja akan ku persiapkan" sahut Momoi lalu membalas dengan senyumannya."Em, kapten.. boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"kata Akashi setelah selesai memakan onigiri."Yah ada apa?" Tanya Njimura." Tapi ini bukan tentang klub, tapi tentang Gym kita…" ujar Akashi pelan.

Otomatis seluruh (sekolah yang bisa mendengarnya) anggota lain memperhatikan pembicaraan itu (Bahkan Aomine terbangun dari mimpi Mai-channya)."Ehm, maksudmu tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" ujar Nijimura terdiam lalu meminum air (ASI-nya) mineralnya."Hn, iya.." jawab Akashi.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa rambut pelangi mereka, dan sang Kapten menatap langit, para anggota GoM penasaran (tingkat dewa) menunggu jawaban (informasi lebih tepatnya) dari Nijimura."Aku tidak tahu " jawab Nijimura pada akhirnya dengan wajah biasa-biasanya. Mendengarnya mereka…

Aomine terjun dari atap… eh salah maksudnya jungkir balik, Kise membeturkan kepala ke tembok, Murasakibara lari-larian ( mengejar snack yang terbawa angin ),Momoi jadi rakus memakan bento buatannya sendiri ( lalu muntah ), Kuroko tersedak milkshakenya,"Aww, nanodayo" Midorima yang sedang menjahit lucky itemnya ( Teddy Bear warna jingga ) langsung tertusuk jarum, Dan Akashi… SRET! Melempar gunting yang tinggal 1 mili terkena hidung Nijimura.( Sesuai dengan yang tertulis di Peringatan sekolah yaitu 'HATI-HATI GUNTING MELAYANG! ATAU ANDA KEHILANGAN RAMBUT DAN HIDUNG ANDA').

"Akashi!, kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" protes Nijimura."Hn,Gomen kapten…"balas Akashi."Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian" lanjut Nijimura kembali tenang.

Semuanya kembali menghadap (Tuan mereka) Nijimura dengan tatapan penuh selidik (yang agak mengerikan kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi yang lebih mengerikan tentunya)."Hey, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" protes ( lagi ) Nijimuara."SIAPA!? /Nanodayo/ssu" kata mereka serempak ( dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi ).

"Y-yukiko Amaya da-dari ke-kelas 9-3" Gagap Nijimura ketakutan. Setelah mendengarnya semua menjadi biasa bahkan tersenyum (kecuali Akashi yang menyeringai, Midorima yang mengganguk sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan Murasakibara yang biasa)."Err… aku lupa ada urusan pergi dulu ya?" NIjimura kabur sembari membatin: 'ANGGOTA KLUBKU MONSTER!' ( **P.S:** Tolong abaikan).

Semuanya sempat diam dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi."Ano~ sekarang apa?" Tanya Kuroko kembali poker face."kenapa kita sampai sejahat itu dengan Nijimura-senpai.." gumam Momoi bingung sendiri."Ya, sudah semuanya kembali ke kelas 5 menit lagi bel masuk"kata Akashi membereskan kotak bentonya yang sudah habis."Darimana Akashicchi tahu? ssu" Tanya Kise. Lalu terdengar… TOOOET! (tanda 5 menit sebelum masuk kalau 'TING TONG' bel masuk).

Semuanya sweatdrop ( dengan suara belnya )."Itu suara terompet rusak atau bel sih?! Rasanya kemarin-kemarin nggak kayak gitu!" omel Aomine."Tentu saja Kemarin-kemarin kau tidur jadi tidak sadar, nanodayo" sahut Midorima."By the way, Aka-chin kenapa bisa tahu?" Tanya murasakibara ( **P.S:** Sang titan OOC). "Firasatku selalu benar, kalian tahu itu kan?" balas Akashi menyeringai.

"Aku juga bisa, dengar suara orang yang gak ada wujudnya..ssu" kata Kise sembari menggaruk pipi."A-aku, bisa lihat hantu, t-tapi bukan maksudnya aku pamer nanodayo"kata Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Heh? Benarkah?, kenapa kalian bisa aku enggak?" Tanya Aomine heran." Karna kau Aho, /nanodayo/ssu" balas Kise, Midorima dan Akashi turun dari atap."Aku gak Aho, buktinya aku lulus SD!" teriak kesal Aomine." Yang sabar ya Mine-chin/ Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko dan Murasakibara ikut turun, Aomine menganga tidak percaya kalau teman-temannya berpendapat jika ia memang Aho."Ayo ke kelas, Dai-chan Aho" kata Momoi menyeret Aomine.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ( tidak normal ) masuk ke kelasnya, kelas 7-5. Lalu duduk di bangku yang paling belakang ( yah, bayangin aja kalau duduknya di depan, orang di belakangnya gak bakal bisa lihat apa-apa selain punggung sang titan ). Namanya adalah Murasakibara Atshushi.

Murasakibara menatap malas ke arah luar jendela sembari terus memakan snacknya. Karna haus dia mengambil botol air minumnya ( Yang selalu disiapkan ibunya tentunya ) di kolong meja. Tapi ia melihat sebuah surat di dalamnya ( Tunggu surat?, Apakah itu surat cinta?. Tapi dia kan Titan, Apakah sang titan yang suka makan ini menemukan jodohnya?).

"Yare~" Murasakibara membuka amplopnya yang polos ( Gak ada tulisan apapaun dia amplop maksudnya ). Ternyata di dalamnya hanya ada kertas kecil. Dia pun membacanya…

' Datanglah ke Gym, tapi sebelumnya pastikan tidak ada orang disana. Jika kau sudah yakin tidak ada orang disana, Carilah aku… aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan… Bahkan Maibou sekali pun.'

Murasakibara sama sekali tidak melihat ada nama di suratnya lalu ia pun menyimpan surat itu ke saku celananya. Tak lama Bel berbunyi, "Baiklah, demi Maibou… ( Pikirannya hanya makanan, bahkan yang seperti itu di percaya ).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0_0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesuai yang yang ditulis dalam surat itu, Sorenya sang tihang bendera ungu ( Bosen kalau titan atau tihang listrik terus.. ) menuju ke Gym lebih dulu. Sebelum murid lain kesana…

Krek!, Murasakibara menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu lalu menatap sekelilingnya gelap, agak berdebu Dan tidak ada siapa pun… "Gomene, ada orang disini~?" tanya murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara apa pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya."Maibounya dimana? Sudah tidak ada orang disini~… " lanjutnya ( Memikirkan makanannya lagi… ).Murasakibara celingukkan mencari seseorang yang di maksud dalam surat… Lalu di pun mencari keberadaan orang yang akan memberikannya Maibou tersebut ( Cieee bahasa nya ).

Adapun tempat yang ia cari untuk menemukan ( emang anak kucing yang hilang ) orang itu adalah seperti berikut…

Ruang ganti ( Ini sih normal ), di balik loker ( Memang kenapa itu orang harus sembunyi? ),Kolong kursi dan meja ( Hey, memang orangnya berapa ukurannya ), tempat sampah dibelakang Gym ( Gak mungkin ada disana! ), gudang tempat menyimpan alat olahraga ( Gak jadi masuk karna takut banyak tikus ), dibawah bench ( gak mungkin ada disitu Mura-kun ) dan di balik tihang keranjang basket.

Anehnya ia melihat ada logam berbentuk bulat yang menempel dan disertai lensa di salah satu sisi, Tapi Murasakibara hanya diam dan melanjutkan pencarian calon Maibounya tercinta (?).

Ia diam di tengah-tengah lapangan basket sudah 6 menit lebih dia mencari sesorang yang dapat menemaninya… Eh salah maksudnya orang yang menulis surat !.. ciit!, suara pintu ruang ganti yang berdecit dan terbuka itu membuat Murasakibara mengalihkan perhatiannya.' Bukanya tadi udah ditutup ya?' gumamnya lalu masuk kesana.

Tak ada apapun disana, sama seperti tadi kecuali… ada sekotak Maibou diatas bench dan anehnya ada pisau dapur didekatnya,Murasakibara mengakat alis. Lalu Murasakibara mengambilnya ke 2 benda itu. BRAAK! Ada seseorang yang masuk sembari membanting pintu… saat Murasakibara berbalik ia langsung saja membatu ketakutan.

Orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan topeng itu berlumuran darah serta di tangannya ada sebuah pisau dan sabit ditangan lainnya. Murasakibara langsung menjatuhkan maibounya dan menganggam erat pisau dapur di tangan.

Lalu tanpa sebab orang bertopeng itu menyerang Murasakibara, karna tangannya Murasakibara gemetaran pisaunya terjatuh. Orang itu hendak menusuk Murasakibara tapi dengan cepat Murasakibara menghidar dan BRUUUK! Menendang orang itu sampai terpental ke dinding." Kenapa kau menyerangku!?" bentak Murasakibara dengan aura hitamnya.

"ADA MAYAT!" teriak seseorang di luar ruang ganti, Murasakibara yang memakai jubah itu keluar dan kabur lewat pintu belakang."Siapa yang membunuhnya?!" beberapa orang masuk ke ruang ganti dan menemukan Murasakibara."hey, jadi kau yang membunuh kapten Hideki ya!" emosi salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tidak aku, tidak membunuh siapa pun" kata Murasakibara menutup ke-2 telingnya."Bohong!, pisaunya ada di dekatmu!" balas yang lain."T-tapi…" "Dasar pembunuh!" salah satu dari mereka hendak memukul Murasakibara tapi tiba-tiba… GERP!, tangan orang itu di tahan Aomine."Jika kau memukulnya kupastikan kau akan ku pukul juga" geram Aomine."Kalian semua jangan menuduh orang sembarangan keluar dan hubungi kantor polisi dan rumah sakit"titah Akashi. Semuanya keluar kecuali para 'calon' anggota GoM.

"Mura-kun daijoubu?"Tanya Momoi khawatir pada Murasakibara yang duduk di bench,"mereka seharusnya tahu, jangan sembarangan menuduh orang nanodayo. Tidak ada darah di pisaumu tadi Murasakibara nanodayo. Jadi tak mungkin kau pembunuhnya" kata Midorima. Krek! Akashi masuk,"Bagaimana Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"aku dan kapten sudah menjelaskannya pada Polisi, kau tak bersalah Atshushi"kata Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada."Memang siapa yang terbunuh sekarang ssu?" Tanya Kise."Penjaga sekolah, ada banyak luka yang mengerikan" tutur Akashi."Memang bagaimana awalnya Mura-kun?" Tanya Momoi sedikit sock.

"Aku mendapatkan surat ini…" Murasakibara mengeluarkan surat dari saku celananya lalu Akashi membacanya."Setelah itu aku kesini sebelum orang lain datang, aku mencari orang yang akan memberikanku maibou itu.." Murasakibara menunduk semuanya sweatdrop karna masih juga mikirin makanan. "Tapi aku tak bertemu dengannya sampai aku kembali ke ruang ganti ,menemukan pisau dan kotak maibou. Tapi tak lama orang berjubah itu datang dan menyerangku lalu dia kabur setelah mendengar ada orang lain masuk ke Gym" kata Murasakibara pelan. Semuanya diam…

"Kita harus menagkap orang itu.." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba."Kurokocchi ssu?" bingung Kise."Yah, Tetsuya benar. Kita haru menghentikan orang itu membunuh anggota kita dan bagian dari sekolah kita" kata Akashi."Tapi kan kita-" "kita bisa Shintaro" potong Akashi semuanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Akashi.

" aku setuju, kita pasti bisa" kata Kuroko meski datar."Aku ikut dengan Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun"kata Momoi tersenyum."Terima kasih sudah membela ku Aka-chin, jadi aku ikut" kata Murasakibara tersenyum."T-tapi nanti kita bisa ketemu H-hantu-" "Kau takut Ryouta?" potong Akashi."Err… tidak. baik aku ikut" kata Kise senyum meski keringat dinginnya mengucur di punggungnya."Masa aku kalah dengan Satsuki, Yosh aku ikut rencana kalian" kata Aomine. Semuanya melirik Midorima."Err… Aku ikut nanodayo" kata Midorima membetulakan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, yang pertama kita lakukan adalah bertemu dengan Yukiko Amaya" kata Akashi,"Amaya-senpai sudah pulang.." kata Kuroko."Darimana kau tahu Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine."Tadi sebelum kesini aku lihat di pulang dengan cemas" jawab Kuroko."Baiklah jika begitu besok…" kata Akashi, para 'calon' anggota GoM itu mengangguk…

Tanpa mereka sadari ada kamera yang mengawasi mereka dari balik tumpukan kardus di pojok ruang ganti…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Murasakibara's POV:**

Aka-chin dan yang lainnya membantuku~… Mereka baik padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantu dan melindungi mereka…Arigatou~.

Yare~, Siapa orang itu beraninya menipu dan menjebak ku, sehingga anggota yang lain salah paham padaku. Tapi dia jujur Maibounya benar-benar ada… dan tanpa curiga aku memakannya.

Jika tanpa ada teman-temanku, aku mungkin akan dipenjara dan apa yang akan dikatakan kakak ku dan orang tuaku… Senang memiliki teman seperti mereka iya kan~?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang titan ungu dijebak oleh sesorang dengan sebuah surat. Dan para GoM pun memutuskan untuk memulai rencana mereka mencari sang pemunuh yang sebenarnya. Apakah rencana mereka berhasil? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Yukiko Amaya?

Kepo nih? ( Author kehabisan kata-kata ) langsung aja ke…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Kyaaa!, OC author mulai beraksi nih. Di chapter berikutnya banya fakta yang terkuat ke permukaan (air sumur ). Dan Akashi-kun makin terlihat wibawanya lho~?**

 **Please banget tolong RnR ya? ^^**

 **(Kuroko: Aku dengar Dia itu seorang Miko dari salah satu kuil)**

 **(Akashi: itu mungkin, karna itu hanya gosip Tetsuya)**

 **(Midorima: Hantu akan datang, nanodayo)**

 **(Kise: TIDAK!, Siapkan dukun dan kemenyan Aominecchi!)**

 **(Aomine: #CaridukunkeIndonesia)**

 **(Momoi: Penakut banget sih Dai-chin!)**

 **(Murasakibara: Jangan lupa bawa duren Mine-chin!)**

 **(Nijimura: Err… kalian bicara apaan sih?)**

 **Arigatou Readres~ ^^**


	5. 5 Aomine tidak takut hantu!

**Chapter 5: Aomine tidak takut hantu!.**

 **Tittle: Misteri hantu di Gym.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,Abal,OOC (kemungkinan over dosis),Absurd,OC,typo,Crack,kekerasan dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** Aku akan buktikan pada mereka jika aku benar-benar tidak takut hantu, masa aku kalah dengan si cengeng Kise dan Satsuki. Ku berencana untuk ke Gym saat malam nanti setelah pulang sekolah, Tapi… Wuuush~!,Suara angin tetap membuatku takut dan suara pintu yang berdecit terbuka, membuat suasana makin mengerikan.

 **Genre: Horror, Friendship & Humor (Insya Allah)**

 **Rated: T (biar aman)**

 **Author's note:** Author lagi gak enak badan nih,…Uhuk!. Langsung aja yah? agar para Readres gak nunggu lama. Tapi tentu saja saya tak lupa untuk membalas reviewnya ada dibawah biasa dengan ke dua, Merah dan biru muda kita..Ha-Hacchi!... Akashi Seijuro yang sadis dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang unyu-unyu… Ha-haaachi!.

* * *

 **(Akashi: Itu benar sekali Hotaru)**

 **(Kuroko: Arigatou desu, Ini langsung saja ke pertanyaan karna berhubungan Ha-Haaachih~!… saya sedang tidak enak badan juga de-desu)**

 **(Akashi:Tetsuya, Jangan lupa minum obatmu, makan makanan bergizi dan jangan banyak keluyuran setelah selesai latihan)**

 **(Author: kalau aku~!?)**

 **(Akashi: Kau juga deh)**

 **(Kuroko & Author: Ha'i, Kaa-san)**

 **(Akashi: Apa kata kalian? #memainkangunting)**

 **(Kuroko & Author: Err… maksud kami,Haaachi~ .Ha'i wakil kapten)**

 **(Akashi: Untuk pertanyaan pertama, Ini #membacanyalaluterbelalak… Err kau saja yang membacanya, Tetsuya #menyerahkankertas)**

 **(Kuroko: memang kenapa Akashi-kun? #Menerimanyalalumembacanya. Aku tahu sekarang Akashi-kun, hihihi Haachi~)**

 **(Akashi: Karna aku dibayar, aku akan menahan emosi)**

 **(Kuroko: Tenang saya rangkum, Ehm Haaachi~. "Sepertinya Akashi-kun dan Aomine-kun kurang pekerjaan, kerjannya apa ?")**

 **(Akashi: jawabannya saya dan Daiki masih anak SMP jadi tidak bekerja)**

 **(Author: Salah Akashi-kun,Tapi yang jawab duluan Aomine-kun aja Haaachi~)**

 **(Aomine: Yare~?, Em saya pemalas dan tugas ku setelah Chapter ini)**

 **(Author: Gak biasanya kau jujur)**

 **(Aomine: Ingat Author, Majalah Mai-chan untuk minggu depan)**

 **(Author: Oh ya?, benar juga! Giliranmu sudah selesai Pergi sana… Berikutnya Akashi-kun)**

 **(Kuroko: yang betul Akashi-kun, jangan salah)**

 **(Akashi: Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku, Pekerjaanku memerintah orang)**

 **(Kuroko: Haaacchi!, selanjutnya "Apa tujuan orang-orang itu dibunuh belum ketahuan kan?")  
(Author: Ehm, Jawabannya baca semua chapter sampai selesai.)**

 **(Akashi & Kuroko: Maaf Readers atas jawaban abstraknya)**

 **(Akashi: sekarang pertanyaan yang menyudutkan Author,Hihihih…" Author jangan bicara di tengah cerita sedikit menganggu")**

 **(Author: Saya akan coba kurangi…hiks…)  
(Kuroko: Baik Langsung saja kita mulai…)**

 **(Akashi: "Aomine tidak takut hantu!")**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0_0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah taman yang kebetulan terdapat 5 (kecoa) sahabat yang sama-sama anggota klub basket, Duduk bersama di sebuah kursi taman dan saat itu bunga sakura masih berguguran serasi dengan rambut pelangi mereka.

"Midorin, Aomine-kun, Tetsu-kun dan Ki-chan. Kita ke sekolah ya? Udah mau siang nih" kata perempuan satu-satunya diantara mereka setelah selesai memakan Takoyaki."Hm, Ha'I" kata laki-laki dengan rambut biru mudanya, tanganya setia memegang sebuah buku sastra (yang tulisan kanji di dalamnya seperti semut berjajar).

"Kise, kenapa muka mu tampak mengantuk nanodayo?" Tanya laki-laki berkacamata pada laki-laki berambut kuning emas (murahan) disampingnya."Setelah pemotretan kemarin ssu, aku langsung pulang dan bermimpi menakutkan saat tidur ssu. Sungguh sangat mengerikan jadi aku gak bisa tidur… ssu" katanya (bercerita) sembari tertunduk lemas."Dasar penakut!" ejek laki-laki berambut biru tua dan warna kulitnya gelap ('kurang terang agar' maksudnya lebih sopan..).

"Aominecchi hidoii~ ssu!" rengek pemuda rambut kuning. Kise Ryouta,"Tapi kan aku lebih berani ssu, buktinya saat kejadain pembunuhan kemarin aku sanggup-" " ITU BUKAN BERARTI AKU TAKUT MELIHAT MAYATNYA. AKU HANYA LANGSUNG TERBURU-BURU KE RUANG GANTI UNTUK MEMBANTU MERASAKIBARA!" potong pemuda gelap galak, Aomine Daiki namanya. "Jujur aja Aominecchi takut ssu, BweeeK~" Kise menjulurkan lidah.

"Woy!, kalian mau di tinggal hah nanodayo?!"kata si rambut hijau berkacamata, Midorima Shintaro. Lalu 2 orang itu berhenti adu mulut dan menghampiri 3 temannya. " Ki-chan kenapa terus berantem sama Dai-chan sih?"kata perempuan berambut pink, Momoi Satsuki itu."Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Satsuki!" omel Aomine, "Momocchi bukan aku yang mulai ssu~!" rengek Kise.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun kalian berisik" kata pemuda berambut biru muda dengan kulit pucatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Hidoii ssu~" rengek (bayi) Kise."Ayo jangan lama-lama disini. Aku gak mau dihukum sensei, nanodayo" kata Midorima memepercepat langkahnya."Dasar murid teladan" kata Aomine pelan sembari menbuang muka ( ke tempat sampah)."Apa katamu nanodayo?" geram Midorima.

Kuroko yang berjalan di belakang tersenyum (samar).' Jadi ini rasanya kehangatan sebuah persahabatan?...' batin Kuroko lalu teringat kejadian pembunuhan kemarin. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam (setajam silet).' Jika begitu aku akan melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi…' batinnya mengepalkan tangan lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu...

"Kurokocchi sebentar lagi sampai ssu!, kenapa jalannya di belakang ssu?" ujar Kise saat melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan (Kalau ingin di jelaskan seperti ini : Ada 2 perempatan di dahinya,menunduk, ada aura berwarna ungu disekitarnya, kaki dan tangannya bergetaran) ."Err… Kurokocchi kenapa ssu?" Tanya Kise, yang lain serempak melirik Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, k-kenapa?" Momoi menatap tak percaya,"Kau makan apa pagi ini Tetsu?, aku yakin kau salah makan" tanya Aomine. "Atau karna kau depresi Aquarius tidak masuk 3 teratas keberuntungan Oha-asa nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengakat teddy bear jingganya ( yang banyak tambalannya).

"Bu-bukan tapi…" Kuroko sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya."Aku ingin ke toilet…" kata Kuroko pada akhirnya…

KRIK! KOAK!

KRIK! KOAK!

KRIK! KOAK!... (Suara jangkrik dan gagak lewat saling bersahutan)

GUBRAK! (jungkir balik)..."Bikin kaget aja Kurokocchi ssu!" kata Kise mengelus kepala kuningnya."Benar dugaanku, kau pasti salah makan." Kata Aomine sweatdrop (tingkat provinsi)."Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan" Kuroko lari masuk ke gerbang sekolah."Chotto Matte! ( **Baca:** tunggu dulu), Tetsu-kun!" teriak Momoi lalu berhenti di gerbang sekolah melihat Kuroko masuk ke Gym."Kuroko ke toilet Gym, nanodayo" kata Midorima."Itu memang paling cepat" sahut Aomine.

"Kalian kesana!" kata Momoi panik (tingkat dewa)."Kenapa memangnya Momocchi ssu?" tanya Kise."Berbahaya kalau Tetsu-kun sendirian, mau teman kita itu dibunuh sama pembunuh misterius itu. Tentu tidak kan?" Momoi mendorong-dorong (maju mundur) Kise dan Midorima sampai terpaksa mereka ber-2 masuk.

"Eh?, seperti ada (seseorang) yang terlupakan" gumam Momoi berpikir,"Satsuki!" panggil Aomine dari jendela kelasnya."SEJAK KAPAN KAU KESANA?!, seharusnya kau ikut Midorin dan Ki-chan!" teriak Momoi. Tapi Aomine membalasnya dengan menguap lebar (bau terongnya)."Awas kau Dai-chan!" Momoi berlari menyusul teman masa kecilnya, Aomine menatap ke arah Gym.. "Ck, terlalu banyak hal misterius disana…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **o_0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Huuufft~, padahalkan sebentar lagi masuk ssu" gumam Kise sembari memutar-mutar bola basket di atas telunjuknya."Woy!, Kuroko kau sudah selesai nanodayo?" Tanya midorima di depan pintu toilet, Krek!.

"Maaf, menyusahkan kalian. Padahal aku bisa sendirian tidak perlu di antar" kata Kuroko datar (tripleks lagi)."Hm, tapi ini di suruh Momoi jadi…Eh ada seseorang nanodayo" Midorima menunjuk ke pojok Gym ( yang hanya ada tempat sampah). Tapi Kise dan Kuroko tak melihat apapun di penerangan yang samar-samar itu."Midorimacchi jangan takut-takuttin Ssu"kata Kise menjatuhkan bola basketnya.

"Tapi Midorima-kun bisa lihat yang gaib-gaib kan ?" ujar Kuroko datar (lagi),Hal itu membuat Kise mengalir keringat dingin di pelipisnya (Dan pungunggung panuannya)." _K-kalian tidak usah_ _takut_ " Kise mendengar sebuah suara."Kurokocchi!, Midorimacchi a-ada suara perem-perempuan" gagap Kise."Yah, aku lihat ada seorang wanita remaja yang memakai seragam sekolah kita nanodayo. Dengan luka di sekitar tubuhnya, dia ada di depan kita. Nanodayo" tutur Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya padahal ia sudah menelan ludah.

Glek!, Kise menelan ludah (juga )." _maaf, saya hanya ingin bicara. Saya tak akan melukai kalian kok"_ kata suara perempuan itu ( yang hanya dapat didengar Kise), "Err… Dia bilang, hanya ingin bicara dengan kita dan tidak akan melukai kita" kata Kise sembunyi di belakang punggung Kuroko (Dari jauh juga udah kelihatan kau disana Kise-kun)."Katakan saja.." kata Kuroko. "Kuroko, dia tersenyum. Nanodayo" kata Midorima agak ngeri.

" _Namaku Emiko Akemi, Tolong pada kalian hentikan pembunuh itu… dia sedang mengincar seseorang"_ kata mahluk kasar…Eh maksudnya halus bernama Emiko itu."Namanya…Emiko Akemi ssu, Di-dia minta kita menghentikan pembunuh itu ssu" kata Kise agak gugup... Eh salah maksudnya merinding.

"Itu pasti Emiko-san, kami akan berusaha menghentikannya" ujar Kuroko tersenyum tipis (setipis kertas )."Kuroko!, kalau pembunuh itu tahu kita sedang berusaha menghentikannya nanodayo. Dia pasti mencari kita untuk jadi sasaran berikutnya nanodayo!"kata Midorima."Tapi bukannnya kemarin kita setuju sama Akashicchi ssu" kata Kise pelan.

Midorima langsung bungkam (memakai lakban di mulutnya)." _Terima kasih, aku senang… sebenarnya semenjak hari pertama kalian ke sekolah ini,kami sudah tahu kalian berbeda dan istimewa. Jadi sebagian dari kalian sudah aku dan teman-temanku berikan kemampuan"_ kata Akemi. "APA! Ssu?!, Jadi Emikocchi yang sudah membuat aku seperti ini ssu?!" rengek Kise."Apa yang dia katakannya nanodayo?" bingung Midorima (perlu saya ingatkan… Midorima dan Kuroko tak dapat mendengar apa yg mahluk halus katakan).

"Emikocchi bilang dia yang membuat kita jadi bisa yang aneh-aneh kayak gini ssu, padahalkan aku gak mau ssu. Aku jadi gak bisa tidur ssu!" protes Kise."Kise! dia hilang nanodayo!" kata Midorima karna tak melihat Emiko lagi. BUAGH! Kuroko memukul kepala Kise menggunakan tasnya, "Jangan kasar pada wanita… Kise-kun" ujar Kuroko datar dan dingin (jangan lupakan aura hitamnya). Glek! Kise makin ketakutan."Kurokocchi kau lebih menakutkan dari pada Emikocchi deh ssu…" ujar Kise pelan."Aku setuju nanodayo" sahut Midorima.

Ting! Tong! bel masuk berbunyi…

"Eh?" kata Kuroko kembali biasa. "Midorimacchi, itu suara bel kan ssu?"Tanya Kise, "Hm, benar nanodayo" jawab Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu setelahnya… "GYAAAA!" teriak Kise dan Midorima buru-buru ke kelasnya diikuti Kuroko dari belakang (Tunggu Midorima-kun teriak? Ingat itu hanya imajinasi Author).

Sementara Emiko kembali muncul dengan senyumannya."Mereka teman yang baik…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: )**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

BRUK!, Suara yang menganggetkan seluruh murid laki-laki kelas 7-3 di ruang ganti khusus laki-laki, padahal baru saja 1 menit bel istirahat berbunyi."Siapa sih nanodayo?" gumam Midorima baru akan melepas pakaian olahraganya karna kebetulan jam pelajaran pertamanya penjaskes (Dan pelajarannya adalah SKJ, bayangin Midorima senam).

"Aduh Akashi!, sakit tahu!" rengek sebuah suara kasar (mirip preman yang suka mangkal di terminal) yang sangat Midorima kenal."Itu bukan salahku Daiki" sahut sebuah suara kalem,"Yare~, gomen Mine-chin" sahut suara malas. Midorima mendengus sabar, "Lebih baik masuk" kata suara datar."kenapa aku harus ikut sih?" sahut suara kebingungan."Ki-chan jangan dorong-dorong dong!" rengek suara perempuan,"Ini kelamaan ssu!" kata suara cerewet.

Krek! "Apa yang kalian lakukan di de-" perkataan Midorima terputus melihat 6 temannya dan 1 kakak kelasnya berjejal di koridor yang sempit itu (?)."Ugh..Aku sesak nafas" kata Aomine terjepit Murasakibara."Kalian ini sudah tahu sempit nanodayo!, bisa gak berhimpitan kayak gitu nanodayo!" sewot Midorima.

"Midorin kami nunggu kamu tahu!" kata Momoi keluar dari himpitan itu."Ayo, jangan buang watktu!" Akashi lepas dari himpitan itu lalu GUBRAK!... mereka terjatuh sialnya Aomine dan Kise tertindih Murasakibara (Sudah di ketahui itu sangat menyakitkan)."Sesak ssu!" Kise memukul-mukul lantai."Teman-teman… aku lihat cahaya" tutur Aomine dramatis."Jangan mati Mine-chin~"Murasakibara berdiri mengakat keduanya lalu mengoyang-goyangkan mereka.

Nijimura yang tidak terbiasa melihat tingkah para 'calon' GoM cuma sweatdrop (tingkat kelurahan) sendiri."Atshushi mereka tak akan mati, ayo… nanti akan sulit mencari Yukiko-senpai" tutur Akashi pergi duluan di ekori Midorima."Ha'I~" sahut raksasa itu masih mengakat Aomine dan Kise yang lemas (kayak kertas).

"Aku masih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kalian mengajakku?" Tanya Nijimura masih di acara sweatdropnya."Kami membutuhkanmu Nijimura-senpai" kata Momoi."Hn, kami berencana untuk menghentikan pembunuh misterius di Gym itu, dan Akashi-kun memutuskan Kapten ikut" ujar Kuroko lalu menyusul Akashi cs.

Nijimura menganga… "Sebenarnya siapa kaptennya disini?" gumamnya."Gomen, Nijimura-senpai… Pasti tahu kan gunting Akashi-kun itu kejam" Momoi menyusul yang lain."KENAPA!" teriak Njimura sampai seluruh burung kabur ketekutan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dia tak ada dikelasnya ssu" kata Kise setelah kembali bugar ( dari trauma ditindih Murasakibara ). "Cih, ini karna kita terlalu lama"kata Akashi."Kapten, tahu dimana Yukiko-senpai Nanodayo?"Tanya Midorima."AArrrghhtt!, emang ane pacarnya gitu?, yah meneketehe!" jawab Nijimura lebay (lebih tepatnya OOC)."Oh… /ssu/nanodayo" balas para GoM datar.

"Ah, sumimasen senpai…" Kuroko bertanya pada seorang murid wanita yang akan melewati mereka."Yah, ada apa?" sahut perempuan itu."Senpai tahu dimana Yukiko Amaya-san?" Tanya Kuroko."Saya sendiri, memangnya ada apa?" lanjutnya…"Are?" bingung Kuroko.(Bahkan Author ikut bingung…Padahal Author yang ngetiknya).

Perempuan dengan rambut hitam tergerai, tingginya yang hanya beda 20 cm lebih pendek dengan Kuroko dan tatapan mata yang dingin itu memiringkan kepala melihat Akashi cs.'kenapa aku tidak ingat ya? Padahalkan aku selalu pulang di jam yang sama dengan Amaya-san' batin Kuroko."teman-teman, ini Yukiko Amaya-san" kata Kuroko pada para GoM.

"Eh, sejak kapan?" bingung Momoi,"Tetsu, kapan kau menemukannya?" Tanya Aomine heran ( dan tidak sopan ),"Yokatta~…nyam" sahut sang titan ( dan entah sejak kapan sudah bersama snacknya),"Kita beruntung nanodayo" ujar Midorima,"kerja bagus Tetsuya.."kata Akashi memainkan gunting yang diambil dari sakunya,"Kurokocchi, kita jadi tak usah mencari Yukikocchi ssu" lega Kise. "kalian terlalu berlebihan…" sambung Nijimura.

"Maaf, boleh kami minta waktunya?" Tanya Akashi formal."Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya balik Yukiko."Kami hanya ingin bertanya…" lanjut Akashi. "Bolehkah jika bicaranya di Atap nanodayo, disini terlalu ramai… nanodayo" kata Midorima (kalau disitu menghalangi jalan tentunya)."Hm, baiklah" kata Amaya.

Lalu mereka pergi keatap tapi saat di perjalanan naik tangga…

"Kapten, apa hubungan kapten dengan Yukiko?" Tanya Aomine."Err… Dia mantan menejer di klub basket saat tahun pertamaku tapi semenjak kematian 2 murid kelas 9 di Gym. Dia memundurkan diri dengan alasan belajar" jelas Nijimura."Oh…" sahut Aomine malas."Menurut yang aku dengar dari teman kelas 9 sih, Yukiko selalu menyempatkan diri ke Gym saat pulang sekolah dan terkadang suka terlihat bicara sendiri" lanjut Nijimura,"Membosankan…" komen Aomine.

Sementara Akashi yang mendengarkan, memikirkan sesuatu di kepala merah tomatnya (?) lalu menyeringai penuh ambisi…

Krek!."Cuacanya bagus…" ujar Momoi. Lalu mereka bersembilan duduk di lantai atap yang diteduhi oleh bayangan tank air (Buka tank baja ya..)."Aku ingin tidur… Huaaammh!" gumam Aomine lalu... SRET! Akashi melempar gunting yang baru berhasil memotong sehelai rambut Aomine."Daiki kau harus mendengarkan…" titah Akashi."Ba-baik.." sahut Aomine.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" kata Amaya melipat tangan di depan dada."Apa Amaya-san tahu tentang pembunuhan di Gym?" Tanya Kuroko. Amaya diam… "Yah, 2 orang murid kelas Sembilan yang pertama mati itu teman baikku…" jawabnya iris goldnya tampak teduh."S-senpai tak pernah bilang?" kata Nijimura."Karna tidak ada yang tahu kecuali aku dan mereka… sebenarnya aku berteman dengan mereka setelah mereka mati" tuturnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

JEDAAR!, seperti ada petir menyambar di siang bolong. Itulah yanga di dipikiran para GoM dan Nijimura (lebay deh)."K-kau indigo nanodayo?"Tanya Midorima."Hm, begitulah bukannya kau juga bisa, meski kau tak bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, benarkan?" Tanya Amaya."Kenapa Yukikocchi bisa tahu ssu?" Tanya Kise."Tidak ada urusan kalian harus tahu…" jawabnya."Cuek sekali… nyam" tutur Murasakibara.

"Etto… Yukiko-senpai, bisa tolong ceritakan dari awal ?" Tanya Momoi,"Jika bisa tolong jangan terlalu menakutkan…" Aomine gemetaran,'Hihihihi… Aominecchi bener-bener penakut' batin Kise tertawa kecil."Baiklah akan aku ceritakan…

* * *

 **Yukiko Amaya's Story:**

"Baik, kau akan jadi menejer tunggal… apa kau sanggup?" tanya laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam,"Hm, tentu aku akan berusaha" ujar perempuan kelas 8 itu dengan iris mata goldnya.

Yukiko Amaya namanya, kelas 8-4. Tidak ada alasanya untuknya menjadi seorang menejer dari klub Basket, tidak ada temannya juga yang bergabung di klub ini ataupun hal yang lain. Tapi hanya satu tujuan yang membawanya menjadi menejer…

"Menejer! Tolong airnya, aku belum dapat bagian" kata salah satu anggota,"Gomen, i-ini.."Amaya memeberikan botol air minum itu lalu ia melirik ke pinggir lapangan basket,para gadis pemandu sorak disana sedang membuat gerakakan baru membuat para anggota klub basket agak tidak fokus.

"Ikuma-kun!"salah satu dari para pemandu sorak itu meneriaki nama kapten klub Basket Ikuma Kayou."Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Ikuma pada perempuan berambut panjang coklat caramel itu." Nanti kita pulang bersama ya?"tawar perempuan itu."Baik, Akemi-chan" jawab Ikuma.

Amaya hanya menghela nafas, banyak pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. 'I-ini berat…' batinnya. Lalu tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam. Amaya masih mengumpulkan seragam tim di ruang ganti untuk nanti dibawanya ke laundry.

BRAAK!, suara barang yang terjatuh keras menganggetkanya. Lalu Amaya mengintip dari celah pintu ruang ganti…

"Tapi, Pelatih!. Kita masih membutuhkan pemandu sorak!" bentak Ikuma pada pelatih, Amaya melihat bench terbalik sepertinya baru di tendang."Dengar, anak muda mereka hanya akan menganggu konsentrasi kalian!" balas Pelatih."Aku akan keluar dari klub jika mereka di bubarkan!" kata Ikuma lalu membuang ludah di depan pelatih."Kau!" geram pelatih."Sampai jumpa pelatih.." Ikuma menekankan kata 'pelatih' lalu keluar Gym.

Amaya yang melihat itu hanya diam.'Ikuma-senpai…' batinnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Lalu pulang tapi sebelumnya ia melihat Ikuma dan Akemi pulang dengan wajah cemas…

"tak apa, Akemi-chan pelatih itu tak akan membubarkan kalian"ujar Ikuma."Hm, semoga…" balas Akemi. Amaya hanya mendengar sedikit pembicaraan itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya…

Keesokan harinya…

 **END Yukiko Amaya's Story:**

* * *

Ting! Tong! Bel masuk berbunyi…

"Sepertinya besok kita bisa lanjutkan Yukiko-senpai atau mau istirahat berikutnya?" ujar Akashi."Hm, terserah kalian saja" balas Amaya turun dari atap sementara mereka berdelapan masih diam di tempat.

"Jadi siswa dan siswi yang mati itu… Ikuma dan Akemi?" Tanya Aomine,"Mungkin saja..nyam" balas Murasakibara. "Itu benar" kata Nijimura dengan pose berpikir (yaitu menopang dagu).

"Akashicchi, tadi pagi aku, Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi bicara sama Arwah Akemicchi ssu"kata Kise,SRET! Akashi melempar guntingnya."KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI AWAL HAH?!" bentak Akashi (I-ini OOC).Kise langsung menciut.

"Ah, aku gak percaya kalau hantu itu ada.." kata Aomine tiba-tiba."Dai-chan!" kata Momoi."Apa Satsuki?, kalian tidak membuktikanya… Kau Kise dan Midorima hanya bisa bicara tanpa bukti" lanjut Aomine."Baka, nanodayo.." kata Midorima kesal."Aomine-kun, tidak percaya?" Tanya Kuroko (dengan wajah licik meski tetap datar)."Yah, memang kenapa Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kau sebenarnya takut kan Daiki?" kata Akashi dengan tatapan penuh selidik."Hah?!, apa yang kau bicarakan Akashi?" Tanya Aomine."Aku punya rencana" kata Kuroko."Eh?" bingung mereka kecuali Kuroko ( ya, iyalah...)."Bagaimana untuk membuktikan Aomine-kun tidak takut hantu, kita tantang Aomine-kun ke Gym saat malam" usul Kuroko.

"HAH!, kalian ingin aku mati di bunuh?!" protes Aomine."Dai-chan kan gak takut dan kuat…" goda Momoi."Aku akan minta izin ke pihak sekolah.." kata Nijimura ikut-ikutan."Itu ide yang bagus Tetsuya, untuk perkembangan rencana kita" kata Akashi, yang lain mengangguk."Kalau Aominecchi kabur sebelum 20 menit ssu, berarti kau kalah denganku dan Momocchi ssu"kata Kise.

Aomine membatu."Tenang saja Aomine aku akan beli lucky item untukmu nanodayo"kata Midorima (Oha-asa lagi di kepala rumputnya)."Aku gak butuh!" teriak Aomine."Teman-teman..nyam.. sudah waktunya kita ke kelas~" Murasakibara menginggatkan. karna pikiran mereka lemot ( alias lola)…

Loading start:…

25%...

78%...

99%...

100%...

Complete…

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak mereka. Lalu lari siang (?) ke kelas masing-masing meski pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan hadiah hukuman dari para sensei dan yang paling menyesal adalah Nijimura…( Dan karna hal itu mereka tak dapat merasakan jam istirahat berikutnya ).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **X D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malamnnya Aomine diam sendiri di Gym setelah pulang sekolah, sembari bermain basket."Ck, hantu itu tidak ada…" gumamnya. Lalu JLEB! Lampu tiba-tiba saja mati. Glek! Aomine ketakutan memeluk tihang basket. Wuush! Suara angin yang berhembus dari fentilasi udara membuatnya makin ketakutan.

'Kami-sama tolong aku hanya ada 2 yang ku takutkan saat ini pembunuh misterius itu dan hantu gentayangan… tolong bantu aku!' lalu… cit!..ciit!. suara engsel pintu yang berdecit dan udara dingin. Menambah seram suasana.

Sampai Aomine tidak menyadari ada orang yang menggunakan topeng dan memegang sebuah pisau tengah mengincarnya…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~0**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aomine's POV:**

GYAAAAAAAA!, demi majalah Mai-chan yang baru!, Ini sungguh sanggat GILA dan TIDAK DAPAT DI TERIMA!. Tetsu kau ini bukannya bayanganku? Sejak kapan Bayangan mempermainkan cahayanya bukanya seharusnya cahaya yang mempermainkan bayangannya?.

Kenapa kau menusukku dari belakang ini sungguh sangat tidak bisa di terima!.Eh tapi… Aku mulai merasakan keberadaan orang lain di Gym saat ini…

AAARRRRGGGHHHTTT!, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik makan bento buatan Satsuki daripa diam disini…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haacchi~!, para hantu mulai menampakan keberadaan mereka. apakah Akashi cs yang unyu-unyu bisa menuntaskan misi mereka menghentikan sang pembunuh?,

Dan Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ikuma dan Akemi?. Lalu kenapa Amaya tahu semuanya?

Penasaran gak? Atau pada KEPO? Langsung aja ke…Haaachi~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **HA-HAAACHI~!**

 **Gak banyak ngomong deh, langsung aja…**

 **Please banget tolong RnR ya? ^^**

 **(Murasakibara: kasihan thor-chin…mau maibou~?)**

 **(Momoi: Mu-kun, Orang yang sakit flu tidak makan Maibou)**

 **(Aomine: Teriyaki burger?)**

 **(Akashi: itu tak mungkin, lebih baik sup tahu yang sehat dan bergizi)**

 **(Kuroko: Hm, bagaimana dengan Vanilla milkshake itu sangat enak)**

 **(Midorima: sejak kapan kau tergila-gila dengan makanan Kuroko, nanodayo?)**

 **(Kise: Yang pasti banyak-banyak minum air putih ya ssu?)**

 **(Nijimura: kenapa kalian malah ngomongin makanan?)**

 **Senangnya di perhatiakan para GoM, Terima kasih sudah mau membaca readres ^^… HAAAACHI~!**


	6. 6 Kuroko dan para hantu hilang?

**Chapter 6: Kuroko dan para hantu hilang?.**

 **Tittle: Misteri hantu di Gym.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,Abal,OOC (kemungkinan over dosis),Absurd,OC,typo,Crack,kekerasan dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** Aku terperangkap!, Dan... kemana yang lain?. Semuanya kacau Aku tidak tahu harus kemana di ruangan yang entah namanya ini, semua pintu terkunci,SRENG!.. suara apa itu?. Ikuma-san dan Akemi-san bisakah kalian membantu aku keluar dari sini? Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini.

 **Genre: Horror, Friendship & Humor (Insya Allah)**

 **Rated: T (biar aman)**

 **Author's note:** KYAAA! Sekolah sudah masuk!, Author panik nih. Takut nanti gak ada waktu untuk manamatkan Fanfic ini Uh!. Jadi nanti untuk waktu mengetiknya berkurang deh. Tapi ini saya lanjutkan… Maaf untuk para Readres..hiks..bakal dikit lemot ke chapter selanjutnya.

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari Love Akashi-kun. "Peran penting Kuroko-kun dimulai dari chapter ini sampai tamat jadi jangan kecewa ya?^^".

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Kumohon jangan dulu…Kumohon Tuhan jangan dulu cabut nyawaku, Aku masih belum menikah dengan Mai-chan,menjadi seorang polisi dan menjuarai kejuaraan nasional!' Aomine meruntuk dalam hati sembari mempererat pelukannya pada tihang basket (?) . Setelah penglihatanya agak terbiasa dengan kegelapan ia melihat seseorang di bawah naungan cahaya bulan.

"Kau Aomine Daiki?" Tanya orang itu dengan suara serak, Aomine hanya bisa melihatnya wajahnya yang menggunakan topeng."Yah, darimana kau tahu namaku hah!?" kata Aomine dengan suara menantang, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali keberanianya ( meski setengah mati menahan untuk tidak mengompol ).

"Kemampuan hebat mu bermain basket… membuatmu akan MATI SEKARANG!" teriak orang itu lari akan menyerang Aomine dengan Katana lalu BUAK!.Sesorang mendorong Aomine sampai terbentur dinding sebelum ia pingsan ia melihat sosok seseorang berambut biru muda menatapnya khawatir…"Tetsu…?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: (**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ugh…" erang Aomine."Dai-chan, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Momoi khawatir. Aomine merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Lalu ia melirik ke sekitar."Uh, kenapa kepalamu harus sampai di perban sih nanodayo?"Tanya Midorima membereskan peralatan P3K ( Ingat ia calon doktor).

Aomine tidak menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, ia hanya melirik sekitarnya dan menjadari tidak ada seseorang. Atau tepatnya tidak ada bayangannya (?)."Mana Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine. Para anggota GoM dan Nijimura hanya menunduk atau mengeleng.

"Maaf.." tutur Akashi pelan."Tunggu apa yang kalian maksud HAH?!" Tanya Aomine."Ini di luar rencana kita ssu" kata Kise bersandar pada tihang basket." Mine-chin begini-" "Kalian jelaskan padaku?!" Aomine sudah tidak sabar, hingga memotong perkataan Murasakibara.

"Tenanglah dulu…"Nijimura meletakakan tangannya di kepala Aomine yang diperban tapi Aomine malah diam dan menetapa Nijimura dengan kesal."Kau ingin kami jelaskan tidak!?"lanjutnya tepat di telinga Aomine."Iya, Kapten!" balas Aomine di telinga Nijimura."Kalian berisik nanodayo" kata Midorima dengan perempatan ( jalan raya ) di dahinya."Begini Daiki…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

Saat latihan Basket sore sudah GoM dan Nijimura sedang ngerumpi di bench Gym (?). kebetulan tidak ada anggota klub basket lain disana (Tapi itu hanya perasaan mereka saja).

"Baik, guru penjas mengizinkan kita" kata Nijimura memberitahukan kabar baik (meski itu kabar buruk untuk Aomine)."Akashi-kun,ini tidak sampai tengah malam kan?" Tanya Kuroko."Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi."I-ini orang tuaku dan nenekku tak mengizinkan kalau sampai larut" lanjut kuroko (Patuh banget nih anak… Dan emang Kuroko cewek sampai diperatiin segitunya).

"Orang tuaku juga begitu, Akashi-kun.."kata Momoi menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Tenang saja, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Misi kita akan selesai sebelum tengah malam" jelas Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Hey!, aku sungguh gak rela kalian sekejam ini padaku. Mengantarku pada si pembunuh. A-aku ini teman kalian juga meski hitam,Aku ini Ace tim regular di Klub basket kita meski kenyataannya aku ini mesum dan A-aku ma…masih.. MASIH INGIN HIDUP!" kata Aomine terlihat mata iris biru tuanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Para GoM dan Nijimura menatap kasihan pada Aomine."Aominecchi kami hanya ingin menjadikamu umpan ssu" celetuk Kise sok yang sudah tahu akan terjadi keributan segera menjauh ke pojok Gym sembari membaca Koran ( Bukan majalah Mi-chan yang sering dibeli Ahomine pastinya ).

"UMPAN IKAN KEPALAMU PEANG!"Teriak Aomine ( yang bisa terdengar hingga gedung putih Amerika )." Berisik, nanodayo" sewot Midorima sampai menutup hidungnya… eh salah telinganya maksudnya."Midorima-kun benar, Aomine-kun kau berisik sama seperti Kise-kun" kata Kuroko dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Kuro-chin..nyam.. perkataanmu menyakiti…nyam.. mereka~" kata Murasakibara melihat Aomine dan Kise pundung."Sumimasen desu" ujar Kuroko membungkuk."Sudah, sudah… Kalian semua ini ribut mulu sih!" kesal NIjimura dengan aura hitamanya yang tak terkalahkan dukun manapun (?).

"Nih, dengar Aomine. Maksudnya kau akan berada di Gym saat malam untuk mengundang pembunuh itu datang Tapi tenang saja aku dan yang lain akan melindungimu, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk…" lanjut Nijimura."Iya, Dai-chan… Kami akan bersembunyi di tempat yang pembunuh itu tidak ketahui" kata Momoi.

"Aku sudah memberitahu yang sebenarnya aku maksud pada yang lain tadi saat di ruang ganti tapi, Aomine-kun datang telat…" kata Kuroko. Entah kenapa Aomine hanya lemas mendengar pernyataan teman-temannya itu." Hiks… Tak apa aku di jadikan umpan ikan lele ( Erro nih anak satu… ), Tapi aku senang ternyata kalian masih menganggap aku teman KALIAN!" kata Aomine penuh menghayatan ( OOC tingkat kecamatan ).semuanya sweatdrop…

"Berhenti bermain drama Daiki, aku ada 2 kabar buruk dan 2 kabar baik untuk kalian… Mana yang harus kuberitahukan pada kalian terlebih dahulu?" ujar Akashi kalem setelah membaca Koran."Memangnya Akashi-kun dapat informasi lagi?" Tanya Kuroko ( Dari awal Kuroko memang paling memeperhatikan misi ini…)."Kabar buruk,nanodayo…" ujar Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Serempak yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kabar buruk yang pertama…" Akashi mengantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas."Cepat ssu~" kata Kise pelan ( yang ternyata sedang menahan untuk tidak ngompol dari tadi)."… Sepertinya kita tak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sebelum tengah malam. Dan aku harap kita bisa mendapatkan makanan atau sesuatu yang akan berguna nantinya…" ujar Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada. Semuanya agak kaget. "Tapi Akashi-kun-" "Aku tahu Tetsuya, Satsuki… Aku menarik perkataanku tadi (Akashi-kun, Laki-laki sejati tidak pernah menarik perkataanya kembali!... SRET!. #Akashimelempargunting. Akashi: Cepat lanjutkan, Jangan banyak bicara). Jadi maaf…" kata Akashi.

"Lalu yang kedua apa Aka-chin~?" Tanya Murasakibara (Sayangnya snacknya sudah habis… jadi tidak ada suara 'nyam' lagi)." Aku baru saja membaca sebuah berita di Koran… mayat pembunuhan dari Gym kita ini. Ada beberapa organnya yang hilang…" lanjut Akashi. Semuanya memasang wajah tak percaya."Hi-hidoii.." kata Momoi."Pembunuh itu bukan manusia nanodayo…" gumam Midorima."Iblis!" celetuk Njimura marah.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, dari 3 orang yang dibunuhnya ada kemungkinan besar bisa menghalangi rencana pembunuh misterius itu… Apapun rencana yang ia buat pasti akan sangat mengerikan…"kata Akashi."Hm, kami mengerti untuk berhati-hati, Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko tetap tenang."Uh, Akashicchi Ayo cepat dong, kabar baiknya ssu!" kata Kise ngotot."Kabar baik pertama, Kita akan mengikut sertakan Yukiko-senpai" kata Akashi."Tapi Akashi, kalau ia tidak mau?" Tanya Aomine."Firasatku bilang ia akan sangat membantu dan entah apa alasannya ia pasti akan ikut" lanjut Akashi yakin.

"Kedua?" Tanya Momoi."Aku baru saja dapat hadiah dari luar negeri oleh Tou-san… masing-masing dari kalian akan memakai hadiah itu" lanjutnya."Apa kita boleh pulang dulu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko."Tidak, Tetsuya. Daiki harus tetap disini. Dan jika kita meninggalkanya untuk pulang… Aku yakin pembunuh itu akan megoyak Daiki sebelum kita sampai kesini" jelas Akashi. Aomine langsung menelan (kotoran ayam) ludah.

"Nah, begini saja… Akashi, aku dan Momoi. Kita akan pulang untuk membawa barang-barang yang kita perlukan dan menjemput Senpai" kata Nijimura."Niji-chin, boleh ke konbini?" Tanya Murasakibara."Tentu, tapi harus tetap ada lebih dari 2 orang yang mengawasi tempat ini" jawabnya.

Lalu dengan menaiki mobil Limosin keluarga Akashi. Nijimura, Momoi dan Akashi pergi dari sekolah Teiko. Meninggalkan Midorima, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **; P**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Uh, aku ke toilet dulu ssu" kata Kise buru-buru ke toilet."Umm Mido-chin antar aku ke Konbini ya?, snackku habis" pinta sang Titan mengacak-acak kantong snacknya ( siapa tahu ada snacknya yang tersisa)."Tidak nanodayo.."ujar Midorima ke ruang ganti."kalau begitu Kuro-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara."maaf, Murasakibara-kun" kata Kuroko membereskan tasnya lalu mengetik pesan di Handphone biru mudanya."Mine-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara pada Aomine yang mendribble bola basket dengan brutal."Hm, ayo… Aku harus mempersiapkan mental!" teriak Aomine semangat 45 (?) lalu mereka ber-dua ke kobini.

'Bukannya seharusnya Aomine-kun tetap disini ya?' pikir Kuroko lalu berjalan ke luar Gym.'Ini masih Sore… Matahari terbenam berwarna oranye itu indah' batinnya tersenyum tipis."Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya kan? Pemain bayangan, suka membaca buku dan menyukai minuman milkshake? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?" Tanya suara wanita panjang (kali) lebar (Sama dengan luas).

"Si-siapa?" Kuroko langsung mencari-cari sumber suara. Lalu ia melihat seorang gadis remaja bersandar dibatang pohon."Kau Emiko-san?" Tanya Kuroko."Hm,Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi… Kuroko" kata Akemi tersenyum."Dia tampak lemah?" celetuk seseorang dibelakangnya."Jangan seperti itu Ikuma-kun…"ujar Akemi mengembungkan pipi.'Mirip Momoi-san…' pikir Kuroko. Lalu seorang laki-laki remaja keluar dari balik pohon."Maaf, yah?... Dia memang gak sopan tapi tetap saja dia pacarku" kata Akemi meminta maaf.

"Pacar?" gumam Kuroko."Etto… Bagaimana Aku bisa bicara dengan kalian?" Tanya Kuroko yang berada dibagian yang terkena cahaya matahari."Hmm, Bisa dikatakan sama dengan si kuning (yang suka mengambang di empang) dan si hijau ( yang ada di hutan lindung ). Kumohon jangan bertanya bagaimana itu terjadi.." jawab Akemi."Hmm, Baik" kata Kuroko mengangguk satu kali."Akemi-chan langsung saja sudah mau gelap" ujar Ikuma memperhatiakan langit yang mulai gelap.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa… Nee, Kuroko-kun Kami akan memberi satu keistimewaan lagi hanya untukmu yaitu kau bisa memanggil kami disaat kau benar-benar memebutuhkan kami. Dengan satu ketentuan saat orang yang dihatimu membutuhkan pertolongan yang tak bisa kau melakukannya sendiri" jelas Akemi.

"Tetsuya!?"suara Akashi memanggil dari dalam Gym."Tunggu sebentar Akashi-kun" balas Kuroko, Tapi saat ia kembali menghadap Ikuma dan Akemi. Mereka sudah tidak ada."K-kemana?" gumam Kuroko lalu bergegas kembali masuk Gym.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: [**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku lapar!" kata Aomine memakan dengan rakus makanan yang dibawa Akashi."Amaya-san, Konbawa" salam Kuroko"Hn" balas Yukiko."Tidak, ada waktu… Ini pakailah" kata Akashi memberikan peralatan yang ia katakan sebelumnya dan jaket yang warnanya sesuai dengan warna rambut teman-temannya (kecuali Aomine yang sibuk makan)."Untuk Yukiko-san ini" Akashi memberikan jaket berwarna pastel."Lalu ini kacamata yang dapat melihat dalam gelap. Tekan saja tombol di kiri kacamata sementara untuk mematiakan tekan tombol kanan" lanjut Akashi (seperti kapten tentara)." Jaket ini untuk apa ini Nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Jika kalian menaikkan lesleting jaketnya hingga habis, kalian akan tak terlihat…Untuk yang lainya nanti saja. Firasatku tak enak" kata iseng mencoba "Wah bener ssu,tanganku gak ada ssu!" kata Kise tidak terlihat."Nanti saja cobanya,BAKA! " kata Nijimura menjewer telinga Kise."Aww, kenapa kapten tahu telingaku ada disini ssu!?" ujar Kise menurunkan lesleting jaketnya." Karna kau berisik Ki-chan" kata Momoi "Kalau nanti berani bersuara awas!" ancam Akashi menunjukan gunting dengan ujung runcing sebagai senjatanya (Senjata apapun yang akan dibawa Akashi pasti gunting tak pernah absen)."Aomine-kun siap-siap.." kata Kuroko Tapi Aomine terus makan (Gak mendengarkan).

"Tetsuya, Atshushi dan Satsuki kita ke pojok tumpukan kardus itu" pinta Akashi."Hai~, Tapi Akachin…Jaket ini terlalu kecil" keluh sang Titan terong (?)."Itu ukuran yang paling besar Atshushi" balas Akashi. Sementara Nijimura,Kise, Yukiko dan Midorima tanpa disuruh sudah bersembunyi di balik meja di dekat pintu serempak menaikan lesleting baju mereka sampai habis (Jadi mereka gak kelihatan deh…).

"Tetsu, berikan aku air…" pinta Aomine. Tapi tidak ada jawaban..(Hanya suara merdu jangkrik yang menyahutnya)."Tetsu kau dengar kan?" Tanya Aomine berbalik lalu celingukkan karna tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya disana."Euh, sial" gerutunya."Woy!" panggilnya lalu teringat dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi saat istirahat."Menyebalkan.." gerutunya. Ia pun menyibukkan dirinya bermain basket sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: ]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Aominecchi kayak orang gila ssu (Kau juga Kise)'pikir Kise karna Aomine terus menggerutu ( dan Kise terus cengegesan sendiri).'Kami-sama… tolong lindungi kami' batin Kuroko."Ini sudah hampir 1 jam.." gumam Yukiko (Perlu saya ingatkan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat yang lainya hanya bisa mendengar suara saja)."Senpai, bersabarlah" kata Nijimura pelan."Oh, ya… Apa alasan Senpai mau ikut rencana kami nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima dengan suara sangat pelan (Takut kena gunting Akashi nantinya).

"Itu kar-" JLEB!, perkataan Yukiko terputus karna tiba-tiba lampunya mati.' Ck, siapa yang mematiakan lampu?' pikir Akashi mulai ! mereka menekan tombol dikacamatanya masing-masing (meski Midorima pandangannya masih rabun karna kacamata aslinya dilepas dan Kise yang bingung mana tombolnya).

'Bagaimana bisa pembunuh itu sudah ada di tengah lapangan basket?!' pikir Akashi kaget.'Aomiecchi kenapa malah meluk tihang basket sih ssu?!' pikir Kise.'Tetsu-kun aku takut…' batin Momoi.'Cepat sekali…' batin Kuroko.

Membunuh bertopeng itu segera akan menyerang ! Akashi mendorong Aomine hingga menabrak Dinding di dekat pintu ruang ganti."Aomine-kun…" teriak Kuroko mendekati Aomine dan menurunkan lesleting jaketna agar Aomine dapat mengenalnya."Tetsu…" gumam Aomine lalu tak sadarkan diri."Ck" membunuh itu hendak kabur ke dalam ruang ganti Burk!… tapi Murasakiba langsung menghalangi jalannya.

Para calon GoM, Nijimura dan Yukiko menurunkan lesleting jaketnya dan ternyata mereka sudah mengepung pembunuh itu."Sekarang kau akan lari kemana?" kata Akashi."Berhentilah perbuatanmu selama ini sungguh kejam tahu!" gertak Nijimura."Aomine-kun!" Kuroko terus memanggil nama Cahayanya itu dan dari kepala Aomine mulai mengalir darah.

"Mundur atau aku tebas leher pemuda ini!" balas sang pembunuh dengan tak terduga sudah menyandra Kuroko yang daritadi terus khawatir dengan Aomine."LEPASKAN TETSUYA!" titah Akashi marah."Tetsu-kun!" pekik Momoi."LEPASKAN KUROKOCCHI KAMI SSU!" teriak Kise."Lepaskan Kuro-chin~" ujar Murasakibara dengan aura hitam."Berani sekali nanodayo" geram Midorima.

"sesak!" erang Kuroko. Lalu dengan perlahan pembunuh itu mundur ke dalam ruang ganti tanpa ! kemudian menutup para GoM segera masuk tapi anehnya di ruangan yang sempit itu Kuroko dan pembunuh itu tidak ada."Shintaro dan Satsuki rawat Daiki, Kise dan Murasakibara periksa ruang ganti ini dan Kapten,Yukiko bantu aku memeriksa di lapangan basket" titah Akashi. "Ha'I" balas mereka.

 **END FLASHBACK:**

* * *

"…Tak lama kau bangun Daiki" ujar Akashi."Jadi Tetsu diculik?" Tanya Aomine."Kita tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dilakukannya pada Kuroko" kata Yukiko."Hm, Kita bertanya pada Akemi dan Ikuma saja…" lanjutnya."Itu benar siapa tahu… mereka melihat kemana Kurokocchi ssu" kata Kise,Midorima dan Yukiko memanggil 2 hantu itu meski tidak kunjung datang."Mereka biasanya akan datang" kata Yukiko."Mungkin, mereka tak bisa datang "kata Murasakibara.

"Apa, jangan-jangan mereka hilang diculik seperti Tetsu-kun?' Tanya Momoi polos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **: (**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku dimana?' gumam Kuroko saat ia menjadari ada di ruangan sempit yang sangat gelap."TOLONG!" teriak ia memeriksa pintu yang ternyata di kunci. 'Aku terperangkap!, Dan... kemana yang lain?' pikirnya memukul pintu. Kuroko tidak tahu harus kemana di ruangan yang entah namanya ini,SRENG!.. Terdenar sebuah suara dari luar."Suara apa itu" tanyanya mulai panic.

"Ikuma-san, Akemi-san kalian mendengarku pasti? Kumohon tolong!" tidak kunjung ada orang yang datang…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **0_o**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV:**

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh didalam hati? Siapa?.Pembunuh itu sangat cepat dia mengambil celah untuk menyandraku.

Teriakkan teman-temanku yang khawatir membuatku merasa bersalah karna hanya jadi beban bagi mereka. Tapi ada yang membuatku aku yang dibawa pembunuh itu bukan teman-temanku…

Tapi masih ada masalah. Aku terjebak di ruangan yang entah itu apa namanya. SIAPAUN TOLONG AKU!?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko selanjutnya?, Dan Bagaimana pembunuh itu melanjutkan para GoM yang sedang membuat rencana menyelamatkan Kuroko akan berhasil?

Kepo nih~?...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **TBC~**

 **Suasananya mulai masuk kaget dan tengang. Nee, untuk Chapter lanjutanya tunggu ya? Minna! ^^**

 **Please banget tolong RnR, Follow atau Favorited ya? ^^**

 **(Murasakibara: Aku lapar lagi Akachin~)**

 **(Momoi:Sabarlah Mukkun bagaimana kalau aku masak untuk kamu)**

 **(Aomine: TIDAK BOLEH?!)**

 **(Akashi:Aku setuju dengan Daiki)**

 **(Kuroko: Aku mulaii merasa tidak enak)**

 **(Midorima: Aku mengerti perasaanmu, nanodayo)**

 **(Kise: KUROKOCCHI!, aku akan menyelamatkanmu ssu!)**

 **(Nijimura: Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Ayo selamatkan teman kalian.)**

 **ARIGATOU PARA READRES. OH YA SELAMAT MELANJUTKAN AKTIVITAS ^^**


End file.
